It's Not What It Seems To Be
by Chopeeh
Summary: When Danny is accepted into Hogwarts in Fifth Year, what will everyone think? Harry can just feel that there is something strange about this new kid, and his heart is set on figuring out what it is...
1. It Begins

Hey everyone!! This is my first story and I hope it's alright... Please Review if you like it or not!!

Disclaimer: Listen, I'm only gonna say this once alright? I don't Own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter

Danny was lying peacefully on his bed; listening to the iPod Tucker had given him for his birthday a few weeks ago. He was listening to Humpty Dumpty's new song, while he searched through his long list of songs on the device. "Ember McLain? You Will Remember? Why is that on here?" He questioned loudly, but no one could hear.

It was an extremely windy day in Amity Park, and the dark sky was luminously hanging over everyone. It was Sam's type of day. Sam. All Danny could think about recently was Sam. He was unsure if he should tell her his feelings towards her, but they were defiantly there. He fiddled with the earplugs of the iPod, successfully tying them into a double knot. The cold breeze was flowing in through the window, which was wide open. Danny looked up into the clouds expecting something, but he didn't know what. Hang on; there was something there! It was a white and black owl, clutching a letter with its claws. It cooed loudly, obviously wanting Danny to take the letter.

Danny pulled out the earphones from his ears and stared awkwardly at the beautiful creature. "You want me to take that?" He asked. 'God that was a stupid question, why did I even ask it? It's a _bird_ for heavens sake!' Danny thought. But the bird actually nodded its small head. Danny stepped forward carefully, not wanting to be attacked by the bird, even though he could just go intangible and it would pass right through him. He took the yellowing envelope and the magnificent owl flew away. Danny glanced at the cursive writing on the front. It read…

_Daniel Fenton_

_Fentonworks, Second Room on the right, _

_Second floor_

_Amity Park, Virginia._

How did the sender know where his bedroom was? He flipped the envelope over anyway and saw that it was sealed with red wax, that had a badger, a lion, a serpent and an eagle all around a large 'H.' Danny peeled off the seal and pulled out the piece of parchment inside. At that very moment Jazz knocked on the door. Danny placed the parchment back inside the envelope before answering, "Come in!"

Jazz opened the door and saw Danny on his bed with a strange envelope. "What is that little bro?" She asked him, staring at the envelope. "I don't know yet. I was about to read it when you came in! How odd is this? They knew where my bedroom was and everything! I doubt it's a stalker though. I bet it's someone really old, it looks ancient!" Danny replied, flipping it in his hands. Jazz caught a glimpse of the seal. Her eyes widened and she didn't move. "Mom! Dad! Danny got a You-Know-What note from You-Know-Who!" _(Note: It isn't Voldemort.)_

"Jazz! Why did you call Mom and Dad? It _is_ my letter!" Danny said in annoyance. A moment later two adults in hazmat suits slammed open the door. Danny was surprised that they hadn't got an ecto-gun blazing in their hands. "Danny, give it to me sweetie, I just need to check something." Maddie said in a sweet voice. Danny handed the note to his mother. She examined it thoroughly before coming to a conclusion after seeing the seal. "Jack! Danny's been accepted into Hogwarts!" Maddie jumped with joy and handed Danny the letter again. "Hogwarts?" He asked his parents. "Just read the letter

Danny, just read the letter…" Jack answered in the same soothing voice that he used when he ate his precious fudge. Jazz winked at Danny and all three of them walked out of the room.

"Okay, that was weird… Lets find out what this Hogwarts thing is…" He said to himself quietly. He once again peeled off the seal and pulled out the parchment inside. He unfolded it carefully and began to read.

_Dear Daniel Fenton._

_We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Never before has a student entered Hogwarts after First Year, when you turn eleven. But you Mr. Fenton are an exception. We have noticed strong magical forces in your blood and you are invited to join the Fifth Year. Please find the attached list of needed supplies. Owl will send book lists at a later date. School starts on September the first. We will await your reply no longer than July 31__st__._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Whoa." Danny was lost for words. Was it because of his ghost powers? This was definitely weird. He unfolded the other piece of parchment and began to read again.

_All students will require,_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_One cauldron_

_One wand_

_Students may bring an owl, a cat or a toad. _

Danny was baffled when he had read both of the letters. He walked down the stairs, clutching them tightly in his hands. How did his parents know about Hogwarts? Questions filled his head and blocked out his common sense which was screaming to him 'It isn't real! It's impossible!'

His parents and Jazz were sitting at the dining table with huge grins of joy on their faces. "Our little boy, going to Hogwarts! What a honour." Maddie said happily. "Yes, Danny it's quite an achievement!" Jazz complimented. Jack simply yelled "Excellent!" Obviously his parents were proud of him. " I have some questions, One, how do you know Hogwarts? Two, where is Hogwarts, and three, are there actually witches and wizards that can do magic?" Danny's words seemed to just fall out of his mouth as he took a seat.

"In order, you know Harry, your cousin in England? His mother was a witch. She was born into a normal family but was accepted into Hogwarts anyway, Harry goes there! I was quite jealous of Lily, but happy for her at the same time. Next, Hogwarts is in England, and finally, YES! Isn't it wonderful! You will be able to do all sorts of things with a piece of wood! Lily showed me once, it's extraordinary!" Maddie took a deep breath after that large mouthful of words.

Danny was still in awe at the new world that had been revealed to him. "It looks like you are going to have to reply, but we don't have an owl! I bet that we could borrow one from Mrs. Preston, the witch down the road." Jazz exclaimed. "Wait a second, there are witches and wizards in Amity Park?" He asked his parents. "Sure! There are wizards and witches everywhere you look! The old bar in the mall is swarming with them!" Jack replied. "Can we send this Dumbledore a reply now? This sounds like it will be fun…" Danny laughed at the fact that he would be learning magic at school instead of English and math and all those other stupid subjects.

"Not right now sweetie, dinner is almost ready." Maddie answered, looking at the chicken that was roasting in the oven. "Okay then, I have to go and tell Tucker and Sam!" Danny gathered up the letters and ran up the stairs. As soon as he was in the safety of his room, he transformed into Danny Phantom and was ready to fly out of the open window, when there was a loud crack from behind him. Danny charged up a large ecto-blast, before he turned around, and saw an old man standing very still. "Ah, young Daniel, where do you think you were going?" He asked. "None of your business! I suggest you leave before I obliviate you…" Danny spat back. He examined the old man. He had a long white beard that reached his waist and he wore half-moon spectacles. He was dressed in long navy blue robes, with high boots and a small pointy hat. He looked rather weird.

"Relax boy, I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come to warn you, that you must not tell Samantha Manson or Tucker Foley about your current application at Hogwarts, as only the immediate family of the muggle-born witch or wizard may know their magical status. I assume they already know your secret hmm?" He spoke calmly.

"How do you know? How do you know its me?" Danny was baffled again. "Well Daniel-" Dumbledore started, but was interrupted by Danny. "It's Danny Sir." Dumbledore was a little taken aback, but then continued. "Well, Danny, I am a close friend of a ghost named Clockwork, I assume you know him? Of course. Also, It is _very_ dangerous for _you_ in particular to enter the wizarding world at this time. But it is part of a prophecy, you and Harry… I am sorry Danny, but I cannot tell you anything that will happen in the future. As you must find that for yourself. _Will _you be attending Hogwarts?" After the long answer, Danny answered one of Dumbledore's questions. "Yes, most definitely" He replied, still floating so he could be face-to-face with Dumbledore.

"We must leave tomorrow for London, Voldemort will soon find you here…I suggest you gather your belongings in a trunk and we will collect supplies when we get to London. Be prepared, Vlad already knows where you are going and won't be hesitant when it comes to telling the ghost zone where Danny Phantom has gone, and to cause as much trouble as possible." There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye before he disapperated out of the room.

* * *

First story... Is it good? I doubt it LOL. Please review!! I don't care if I get flames but encouragement is nice...


	2. Headquarters

Thanks for all the support guys. I really wanted to continue after i read my reviews.

Disclaimer: I said I was only going to say this once, but I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. If I did, i would be bathing in money.

The next day, Danny had already packed a small trunk that he found in the op-centre with plenty of ecto-guns, several Fenton Thermoses, four Jack-o-Nine tails, a spectre deflector and a bazooka. You can never have enough ghost weapons when you are leaving home for four months and Vlad will send every ghost that he knows after you.

Now was the hard part. Lying to his friends about something just as big as his other secret. He had always told Sam and Tucker everything, and it pained him so much to have to lie, and then say good-bye to them. He picked his cell phone and dialled Tucker's mobile number. It began to ring…

"Hello!" Tucker cried over the racket that was his mother washing the dishes.

Danny had a trembling voice, as he was extremely sad to say good-bye after many long years. "Hi Tuck." He said quietly. "Oh hi Danny! Why are you calling now, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Tucker asked, moving away from the noisy kitchen. "Well, I won't be coming to school today, nor tomorrow or the day after, or the day after that…" Danny stopped talking. "Okay man, so you won't be here for four days, big deal!" Tucker seemed to get the wrong idea. " No, I won't be here for four _months_! I'm going somewhere I'm not allowed to tell you, but it's for the best…" Danny just broke down and cried on the spot. He hadn't done that since the fifth grade when Dash stuck a pencil in his ear. "Oh man! It's okay, don't worry! If it's for the best of you, then I'm sure it will benefit us someday… Don't cry Danny; I know you are stronger than this! You are crying because we won't see each other for four months! There is always post, or even better technology!" Tucker tried his best to comfort his friend, but it wasn't working. "Okay Danny, I have to go, just promise me one thing… You will be strong, I know it will be hard with out your handsome best friend, but… I hope you have fun wherever you are going, I'm sure you will exceed, even if you have to use some intangibility here and there… See you Danny." Danny put on a strong voice. "See You Tuck, please put Mr. Lancer through HELL while I'm gone…"Danny gave a weak laugh. "Sure dude, Bye." Tucker hung up.

Danny decided to have a rest before calling Sam, as he needed to recover from Tucker's call. He picked up his cell phone once more and called Sam.

She answered in a gloomy voice. "Hello?" Danny tried to hold back the tears once more. "Hi Sam." Danny whimpered. "Are you okay? Why are you calling me now? We have school in ten minutes!" Sam's voice perked up after the sound of Danny's voice. "Well Sam, I'm not ur, coming back to Casper High this year…" There was a short awkward silence before Sam stuttered. "Not coming back? Why?" Danny choked on bitter air. "You see, I can't tell you, it hurts me so much, but I just can't, can't… I'll be back at Christmas though! I'll bring gifts and… and…" Sam cried. "But I don't_ want_ gifts I want _you _Danny! I've had feelings towards you, that aren't just friendly feelings, different feelings, and you tell me that you are leaving me for four months? Do you feel that way too? Do you?" Her voice was wavering, high and low. "Yes Sam! I do! I love you Sam and I don't want to leave you! It wasn't my decision! There is always letters, and technology! I promise I will send letters!" At that moment both of them cried. "I love you…" Sam spoke soon afterwards. "Promise me that you will be good, and don't forget us, Danny please don't forget us! I don't know where you are going, but I'm sure you'll make friends so easily that you will probably forget us. Like we were never even there." Danny choked once more. "Sam, I will not_ ever_ forget you and Tucker. You've been there for me when time got rough, and this is just another rough patch." Sam smiled at his remark. "Look, Danny. I don't want to leave the phone, I would do _anything_ so I could stay and talk forever, but I have to go to school, and if I don't get to school today, my parents will send me to a boarding school in London! I love you Danny and I will see you soon. Hopefully." She bit her lip and was about to hang up, when Danny said " Good-bye beautiful." This made her mascara run as she cried harder than she had ever cried before. Danny couldn't bear to hear her cry anymore.

"Wait! Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I told you a little bit; it hurts me so much to hear you cry. I'm going to a school in London, for special kids, but I don't know if I can tell you much more…" Sam frowned at Danny's response. "Special kids? I mean I know you are special in your own way, but you aren't like… retarded." Danny laughed. "Well, it's not that type of special, it's a magic school, with witches and wizards!" The words just fell out of his mouth, not realising what he was saying. There was once more an awkward silence, before there was a loud crack that came from behind him.

"Danny, what was that?" Sam asked through the receiver of the phone. " Hang on Sam, one second." Danny replied, placing the phone on his desk. "I thought we had an agreement Danny? I thought we agreed that this was a secret? Oh, whatever, tell them anyway, Clockwork says nothing bad will come of it." Dumbledore seemed a little annoyed, but stayed calm. Danny reached for the phone. "Sam, you can tell Tucker, but no one else can know? I will contact you later. See you… Samikins!" Danny answered. He could hear her yelling at him, but hung the phone up anyway.

"I understand that you know we are leaving now? Have you got your things ready in a trunk?" Dumbledore smiled as he saw Danny glance at the trunk that was in the corner. "Excellent, we will have to leave here immediately. The Death Eaters will be near by soon… I will give you a minute to say goodbye to your family." The same twinkle that had appeared in his eye the night before reappeared. It was an odd talent that Dumbledore had, but he used it often anyway.

A few moments later, Danny re-entered his room with the rest of his family. They all waved as Dumbledore gave Danny strict instructions. "Hold my arm, and what ever you do, don't let go." Danny nodded and held the old man's arm tightly. A horrible sensation gripped him. He felt as if all the oxygen was being sucked from his body, but as quickly as it came, it left.

The two of them were standing outside number eleven and number thirteen Grimwauld Place. "Where do we go Sir?" Danny asked the professor. "Be patient my boy." Dumbledore answered, waving his wand slightly, before the two buildings started to move apart, thus revealing Number Twelve, Grimwauld Place. "You are not to tell anyone of this location, Danny. It is strictly forbidden." Dumbledore lead him into the building.

It was extremely dusty inside; most of the furniture was covered in it. There was quite a racket coming from down the hall, which didn't look much like a hall at all. Danny could make out two boys yelling at each other. "I told you! You owe me two galleons!" One of them yelled. "I do not! The Puking Pastels didn't work! They made Ron fart for four hours non-stop! We should call them Farting Bombs!" The other boy laughed. "That is the lamest name I have _ever_ heard. Still, you owe me two galleons for that time Ron actually admitted to wearing Chudley Cannons undies!" The other boy huffed. "Okay, here it is." Then a motherly voice jutted in. "Where in the name of Buckbeak are you getting all those galleons! I've been watching you two and you've been throwing them around like they are worthless!"

Danny couldn't help but laughing at the funny words they were using. He followed Dumbledore through the door where most of the commotion was coming from. "Hello Dumbledore! We weren't expecting you for days!" The motherly voice exclaimed, as Danny stood next to Dumbledore, hoping to go unnoticed. "And who is this?" She asked. "He is much too thin, he reminds me of Harry! With that messy hair you would think they were twins!" Dumbledore stood there patiently. "This, Molly, is Danny Fenton. He will be joining Ron in the Fifth year at Hogwarts." Danny had noticed two twins, who were sitting at the long dining table, devouring a plate of food that was in front of them. "Nice to meet you! Here have a seat." She pulled out a chair and Danny sat on it. "This is Fred and George, and I'm Molly Weasley, their mother. Later on, I'm sure you will meet Ron and Hermione. In fact, I will call them down now. _RON! HERMIONE! _We have a guest!" There was a loud banging on the roof, as the two teenagers ran down the stairs. "I believe you will be sharing a room with Ron, and Harry when he gets here." Mrs. Weasley said in a sweet voice.

"Hi Dude! I'm Ron, and this is Hermione, and we are NOT related." They both snickered under their breath. "Hi, I'm Danny and I think I'm gunna be in your grade this year." Danny replied, half happy to be away from Mrs. Weasley as she was scaring him a little, with how much she talked and all.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said happily, shaking Danny's hand firmly. "I will be your tutor for the next month, so you will be prepared for the Fifth Year. Your head will soon begin to hurt with amazing spells and things." She continued. Danny took a mental note _'Beware of the girl, she looks like a bookworm…'_

"Dinner is ready you two, so you can stay here and get acquainted. Harry should be arriving with Moody and the others soon." Mrs. Weasley said, using her wand to get plates from the dusty cupboards.

"New to the world of magic huh?" Hermione asked. "Yeah I guess, it came as a bit of a shock, especially when there are other things I have to worry about…" Danny said mysteriously. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, before re-focusing on Danny. "I come from Amity Park, the most haunted town in America. My parents are the Fenton's, world renowned for their goofy ways in hunting ghosts." Ron's face was screwed up. "Hunting ghosts? But aren't they harmless?" Danny laughed. "Maybe your ghosts are different to mine, they have their heart set on destroying me, which isn't great when you have to do homework and stuff." Hermione was getting a weird vibe from this boy, but she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to make friends with a fellow muggle-born. "Do you like Dumpty Humpty?" He suddenly asked. Ron simply shook his head, but Hermione replied. "Yeah, they rock…"

* * *

What do you think? Its alright... Please review!!


	3. A Midnight Meeting

Next Chapter is here! I'm sorry about how short they are..but i'm yearing to continue :)

Thanks for all of your reviews. You guys are giving me some good ideas...

Disclaimer:I don't own HP or DP

Dinner was delicious, compared to Danny's Mom's cooking, this was heaven. Ron, Hermione and Danny continued to talk, before many figures walked into the room. Many of them, were adults, dressed in heavy cloaks. After all the descriptions he had heard, he recognised Moody, Tonks, Lupin and Harry Potter, who was standing with a broom. Mrs. Weasley had been right, Harry almost looked like the twin of Danny. Even though they were related, it was very rare for cousins to look alike.

Harry immediately took a seat next to Ron. "Jeez! You guys just _had_ to leave me in the dark for basically the whole summer?" Harry asked, pushing his messy hair out of his green eyes. "Sorry Harry, We were under Dumbledore's orders!" Hermione sighed. "Oh well… Where are we?" Harry asked, sprawling himself across the chair. "The headquarters of the Order of The Phoenix!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air. At that moment, the painting of Sirius's mother yelled… "Filthy Mudbloods in the house of Black! Half-breeds! Mutants, Blood-Traitors! All here! Where is Sirius? He deserves a good belting!" Danny whimpered, as he knew that half of the insults were referring to him. The\is new world he had been introduced to was extremely odd, yet wonderful, and it had all been happening right under his nose. "And who is this?" Harry asked in a stubborn tone. "Danny, Danny Fenton. I think I'm joining your grade at Hogwarts." Danny placed his hand out in front of him, before Harry kindly shook it. "Excellent, well I'm glad that I've been given the answers to half my questions on the way here from Little Whinging. "So. Danny, where are you from? I've noticed you have an American accent." Harry commented, while Mrs. Weasley placed a hearty meal in front of him. "Right. I'm from Amity Park, most haunted town in America." Danny felt like he was repeating himself. "_Haunted?_ What's wrong with that? Hogwarts is swarming with ghost, but all they do is float through walls and talk and talk and talk… You get the point." Harry replied. "Well I think that your ghosts are a _tiny_ bit different to mine… They aren't exactly friendly." Harry nodded, as his question had received a reasonable answer.

There was silence. "You guys wouldn't happen to know a Vlad, Vlad Masters?" Danny knew this was a very stupid question, asking a bunch of wizards if they knew a crazy froot-loop, half-ghost like _Vlad_. Ron simply shook his head again. Harry looked as if he was searching his whole mind for some _Vlad Masters._ He shook his head as well. Although Hermione looked as if she knew something. "Yes, I think I know a Vlad Masters… I read in a book, _The Pure-Bloods_ actually, that he is a businessman and is closely acquainted with Malfoy's father. I think he was pictured actually… The two of them looked like good friends." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should look into this… Vlad." Danny smirked. "I doubt that will be necessary. He will be around London somewhere… very soon. Who's Malfoy, if you don't mind me asking." Ron was totally spaced out. "No problem, he is like Harry's arch-enemy. Totally up himself if you ask me." Ron remarked. "Okay… Thanks for that Ron. So yeah, Ron's actually right. He always goes around with his two mates. Although they are almost like bodyguards. As you'll see when we get onto the Hogwarts Express." Harry replied, pushing his half- finished dish in front of them. Almost straight away, Mrs. Weasley became pushy. "Come on Harry! A growing boy needs to eat!" Harry objected. "Mrs. Weasley, _please_ I've already eaten tonight!" Mrs. Weasley frowned. "But still-"

"Harry, it's okay, you don't have to eat it all." Boomed a loud voice that was strangely familiar to Harry and Danny. "Sirius!" Harry raced towards the man and hugged him tightly. Danny simply was staring at the tall man. "How was your summer?" Sirius asked. "Horrible, I've been pulling newspapers out of bins trying to get scraps of information! I'm here now so what dos it matter?" Sirius smiled and his focus turned on Danny. "Ah, you must be Danny. You _have_ grown up since I last saw you, what was that, fifteen years ago?" Danny was puzzled. "Um, I'm not sure." Danny replied sheepishly. "Haven't your parents told you about me? I though Maddie would have told you something! Well I'm your god-father!" This came as a large shock to Danny and Harry. "Really? Mom and Dad have always told me I didn't have a god-father!" Sirius smiled. "You're parents chose me, as they wanted you to be connected to the magical world, apart from Harry." Harry jutted in "Wait, you never told me we were related!" Harry and Danny was the centre of attention now. "Yeah, sorry, I was going to tell you soon. My mom is your mom's sister, so I guess that makes us cousins. Small world isn't it? How is Lily anyway?" Danny knew he had made a mistake asking the question.

"Lily was murdered, along with James. They died to save Harry." Sirius said solemnly. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" Danny was feeling guilty. "That's okay. I'm planning on going to bed, it's been a long day." Harry replied, before leaving the room. "You six should be getting to bed too. Off you go!" Mrs. Weasley shooed Ron, Hermione, Danny, the twins and another girl named Ginny up the stairs. "Danny, we'll be going to Diagon Alley to collect your supplies tomorrow, then we can start tutoring." Danny nodded, as he piled into his room with Harry and Ron.

They boys all changed into their pyjamas. Ron and Harry noticed all the ghost hunting equipment. "What is all _that_ stuff?" Ron asked, not having ever seen a gun before. "Ur, ghost hunting equipment." Danny answered quickly. "Well you have a lot of it. What are you expecting? A ghost army or something?" Ron asked. "Well you can never be too prepared." Danny laughed, and pulled out on of the ecto-guns. He carefully placed it under his pillow, and he slid under the covers. Harry waved his wand around a little bit, and the candles blew out.

Danny wasn't planning on sleeping right away. He waited for an hour, before the other boys were sound asleep. Actually, Harry wasn't sleeping peacefully, he was always tossing and turning. Danny lifted off his covers, and checked the time on the small clock that was on the wall. It read twelve forty-five, and he could still hear voices from the rooms downstairs. He tip-toed to the corner of the room, where there was a large window. It was closed of course, because if it was open, a Death Eater could just fly in, as Danny was told earlier. Ron was snoring excessively. Danny quickly transformed, and opened the window. A crisp breeze filled the room.

He hoped that the other boys didn't hear him, but he felt that he needed the window open. He flew out into the night air. It felt great, feeling the wind rush through his hair. Danny felt like all the cares in his head were floating away, and had landed somewhere far away. Suddenly he got the feeling someone was watching him. He was right.

It was Harry. He was standing at the window, watching Danny loop-the-loop and float weightlessly. Harry stared and Danny stared. "Who and what are you?" Harry asked. It was a silly question, because he was a wizard and he knew most of the wonderous creatures in the world. "I'm Phantom, Danny Phantom, and I'm a ghost." Harry looked worried when the word ghost was mentioned. 'Is this one of those ghosts Danny was talking about? Maybe I should get out one of those weapons he had…' Harry thought. "Well, I have to go, but I'm keeping an eye on you Harry Potter, and your friends…" Danny replied, before flying away. Harry turned away from the window, and stared at the ceiling. 'That was weird. I'm going have to keep an eye out for this Phantom…"

* * *

Okay, next part will be up soon... I hope :)


	4. Weird Wand for a Weird Boy

Thanks for everyones advice! I just love typing this story cause all of you guys are supporting me (to others there aren't that many people but its a big deal for me!) I told my friend at school about this story and she wants to give the fat lady a moustash! (sorry spelling :() Anyways, here is the next part! I've been pretty good haven't I updating every day! I'm sorry about how short the cchapters are, but I have like five assignments due soon, and i'm not even in high school yet! (soon though... soon.) Okay, here is is... Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own either of the shows/books this story is based on Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

The next morning, almost everyone slept in. It was oddly dark at nine o'clock, so everyone took the opportunity to catch up on their sleep. When Danny finally woke, everyone was already dressed and eating breakfast in the kitchen. He stumbled clumsily down the stairs, almost forgetting where he was. A yell from Mrs. Black's painting actually woke him up, as he was still half asleep. He staggered into the kitchen, still dressing in his very girlish pink pyjamas.

"Morning sleepy head! We thought you were dead you slept in so long!" Ron exclaimed, shoving a huge spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Ron was at least half a head taller than Danny.

"Heh… Sorry about that…" Danny was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"No problems Danny, just get ready and we will be off to Diagon Alley. Your book lists came this morning. They are upstairs. Want some toast or cereal?" Mrs. Weasley asked him. Danny nodded slightly, and a huge bowl of cereal was 'poofed' up n front of him. Danny really thought that the magical world was truly… well magical.

After he ate his bowl of cereal, Danny left the kitchen to get dressed. Once he reached the room, he found Ron staring at his book-list dumbfounded.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Danny asked, going into defensive mode.

"No… No… Nothing, it's just that I've been made _prefect_." Ron looked as if the news had just sunk in.

"That's great Ron!" Harry said. Danny could sense a little bit of jealousy in Harry's voice.

"I would have thought _you_ would have been prefect, knowing how much Dumbledore loves you and stuff." Ron said loudly. _Crack._ It was the twins, Fred and George. Danny hadn't met them officially, but he knew who they were.

"We overheard you talking. Is it true, is our little _Ronnie_ prefect?" They said together.

"Don't you _ever_ call me Ronnie or you'll find yourself stuffed in the desk drawer upstairs with the boggart…" Ron fumed. This reminded Danny a lot of Sam and her hate of being called Samantha. He wondered what Sam was doing at that very moment. She was probably sound asleep in her bed.

"That's odd, we only have one new book this year… _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5,_ by Miranda Goshawk." Harry said, checking over his book lists. "Danny, I guess you can have Percy's old books for this year since Hermione is going to be tutoring you before school starts." Danny laughed at Ron.

"Honestly, I don't think that she's going to get too far with me. Back home, I'm an average C- student. Unless she really knows how to get on my nerves, she won't be having much luck." He stated. Harry laughed, but Ron just stared at Danny.

"C- what's that?" He asked. Harry decided to answer the question. "It's like a grade. Sorry Danny, Ron wasn't born into a muggle family, so he isn't really knowledgeable when it comes to things from the muggle world." Now Danny was the one staring.

"Muggle?" Danny asked. Ron could answer that question.

"It's non-magical folk. So I guess your dad is a muggle and so is your mom." Danny understood this explanation.

"I'm just going to get dressed, so if you guys don't mind, um, averting your eyes for a moment? Thanks." He said happily. He pulled on his trademark white and red top, baggy blue jeans and red and white tennis shoes.

"Boys! Are you ready? We're leaving for Diagon Alley in a couple of minutes!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs. All of them left the room. Danny was clutching his list of supplies. On the landing he bumped into Tonks.

"Why hello! You must be Danny, Dumbledore has told me lots about you…" She exclaimed happily. Danny had noticed that her hair was an aqua colour today, compared to yesterdays bright orange colour.

"I guess you three must get going, you know what the traffic is like at The Leaky Cauldron at eleven o'clock. I will see you later." She said, before going back up to the upper levels of the house.

"Did you see her hair today? That was a pretty colour." Ginny said from upstairs.

"Hey guys, you slept in today didn't you Danny?" She exclaimed.

"Hermione got prefect! How good is that?" Hermione was fighting a blush.

"So did Ron." Harry said flatly. Hermione sensed that Harry was jealous in the way that he said it. He quickly changed the subject.

"Danny, did I tell you who I met last night?" Harry asked. Danny knew whom he had met, but still wasn't planning on revealing his secret identity any time soon.

"No, who did you meet?" Harry could actually tell that Danny was lying to him, but told him anyway.

"I met this guy called Danny Phantom. I think he was a ghost. He had white hair, and a black and white jumpsuit. It's not that often you see someone floating around the city of London eh?" Danny gave a half-smile.

"Yeah, that is weird. Did he say anything else?" Danny asked.

"Actually we had quite a small conversation. He actually knew who I was." Ron interrupted.

"Who doesn't?"

"That isn't the point. Anyway, he said he would be watching me and you guys." He made a gesture to Ron and Hermione.

"I guess we are going to have to look out for this guy." Hermione stated.

All of them walked down to the hall where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them.

"About time!" She exclaimed, hobbling over the cold stone floor and towards a fireplace.

"Ron and Hermione are prefects!" Ginny yelled. She didn't even know she was saying it.

"That's excellent! That's almost everyone in the family!" Mrs. Weasley hugged Ron tightly, before moving on to Hermione.

"Are we going by floo network?" Asked Fred.

"Of course Fred! Or are you George? Are you planning on walking?" Everyone laughed at Mrs. Weasley except for Danny.

"Oh, Danny, first time travelling by floo I assume? Well just watch Ron do it. Say 'Diagon Alley' loud and clear, then sprinkle this powder over you." She explained, handing Danny a handful of dust.

"Diagon Alley!" Ron yelled, then he threw the dust over him, and he was gone. Everyone had their turn at the fireplace, until Mrs. Weasley and Danny were left. "Ready?" She asked him. Danny nodded his head. He would have much rather flown to this 'Diagon Alley' but he wouldn't be able to explain that. He stepped into the fireplace carefully. He was determinated to do this correctly.

"Diagon Alley!" He cried, before chucking the powder over his head.

Soon he was transported to a bustling alleyway, with many witches and wizards holding bags with all sorts of things inside. He saw a newspaper and on the cover was written… _Potter or Plotter?_ Danny decided not to say anything to Harry, as from what he had heard, no one believes him about Voldemort returning.

After Mrs. Weasley had joined them, they set off down the alley. It was difficult for all eight of them to navigate around all of the witches and wizards.

"Danny, do you have any money on you? If not I'm sure Harry will be willing to lend some of his money." Mrs. Weasley smiled. Harry nodded as if to say that he could borrow some of his.

"Danny can borrow some of mine." Harry cried, over the top of all the bustle and noise in the alley.

"Thanks Harry. I owe you one." Danny smiled.

"Well I suggest you two go to Ollivander's. Hermione and Ron, you two can buy the new books." Harry nodded after Mrs. Weasley's remark. Fred and George had already vanished with Ginny.

"Come on, Ollivander will fit you with a wand." Harry explained, grabbing Danny's hand, and pulling him through the crowds, until they reached a deserted store. Obviously most of Hogwarts new students had already bought their supplies. The two boys pushed open the door, and a small bell jingled.

A man with grey hair popped his head out from around the corner.

"Harry Potter! Welcome back, I hope your wand has served you well?" He asked.

"Yes, very well. I'm not here to get my wand repaired or anything, my cousin, Danny Fenton needs a wand." Harry explained. Ollivander smiled.

"Fenton eh… I haven't had a _Fenton_ before. Are you muggle born?" He asked.

"Yeah, apparently." Danny replied. His eyes scanned the room quickly. There were wands stacked on top of each other in little black boxes.

"Lets get started then." Ollivander replied, moving down one of the many rows of cases.

"Cherry, Unicorn hair, eleven inches." He said, handing the wand to Danny. "Go on! Give it a wave!" Danny took the wand and whipped it around. Nothing happened. "No, I don't think so…" Ollivander once again disappered behind the shelves and came out with another wand. "Pine Nut and Phoenix feather, fourteen inches." Danny once again flicked the wand around. He felt kind of silly. Once again nothing happened. "Maybe not… You _are _going to be a difficult one…" Ollivander brought out many wands, but none of them worked, well properly anyway.

"Maybe… Peanut, Tea Tree and hippogriff hair. Quite an odd combination, this wand means half and half. Part of something, part of something else." Danny took the wand and moved it swiftly around in the air. There was a strange feeling and a few sparks flew out from the wand. "Excellent!" Ollivander exclaimed. Danny handed over a few galleons and walked out of the store. "Weird wand for a weird boy…" Ollivander muttered under his breath.

* * *

Beware! I might not be able to update soon, I have holidays (ABOUT TIME!) and i'm going away. So... until then. Please Review!


	5. Sam's Arrival

**Okay! Today I'm going to answer questions! Doesn't that sound like fun?**

**Dragon of Spirits- I'm planning on including both of them I'm evil aren't I? **

**Enjoylife1994- Cool! Anyway, thanks for the suggestion of seperating the paragraphs, i think it's working to my advantage :)**

**Nsyk- He isn't going to be able to catch up before school starts! Next, as you will soon see in this chapter i'm including Sam. Then, I have some plans about Peeves, i'm not going to say them, but its going to be good laughs evilly Vlad doesn't really care as you will realise in some coming chapters. I'm not planning on using Freakshow, and finally, technology isn't going to work at Hogwarts, 'cause Skulker is coming, and he isn't aware of that rule...**

**Thats about it... for now. On with the story... After the disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**

After buying Danny's wand, they moved on and bought robes, books, potion sets (including a cauldron,) and many other supplies. They were exhausted by the time they had finished shopping and were returning to the fountain in the middle of the square, before Danny caught a glimpse of the owl store.

"Didn't the letter say I could buy an owl? Can I get one? Please Harry?" He begged, staring at the beautiful creatures. Their cages were all stacked on top of each other. It was quite loud from where the two boys were standing.

"Sure, why not? I don't think Hedwig likes Pig very much… It will be good to give him a new friend." Harry replied. Danny was already halfway to the store.

"Wait up!" Harry yelled, and ran after him.

The store wasn't crowded, but it wasn't empty either. A young witch was standing behind a very messy counter.

"Welcome to Stoops and Inder's Owl emporium! Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"No thank you, we should be alright." Harry answered, walking off, deeper into the messy store.

You could find many different coloured owls. Most of them were brown, white or black but occasionally you would find a special one. After a good ten minutes searching the store for the perfect owl, Danny found one. It was all black, with specks of white all over it, and coincidentally, it had bright green eyes. It reminded Danny of himself in ghost form. He picked up the cage, and stuck his index finger inside.

"Hello little guy! You don't like it in the cage do you?" He said in a high-pitched voice.

"Wow! You found a great owl… Are you going to get him?" Harry asked. Danny nodded, and lifted the heavy cage to the counter.

"Beautiful bird, isn't he? I'm surprised no one has bought him until today. All of the first years always want a simple brown owl… That will be one galleon." The witch stated plainly, staring blankly out of the shop window. Harry passed her the money and the two boys began to make their way to the fountain. When they reached it, an exhausted Mrs. Weasley and four redheads, plus Hermione were seated on a small bench, feeding some birds bread.

"About time you two! We've been waiting here for half an hour! Lets get back to headquarters, and we can start your tutoring!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up with her new book in her arms.

"That's a beautiful owl Danny. What are you going to name it?" Ginny asked in a soft tone.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll figure out some name soon." Danny replied, as all of them began to walk toward the fireplaces that they had arrived from.

After they returned to Grimwauld Place, Hermione wanted to start tutoring straight away. She led Danny up into the girl's bedroom and she spread her books over her bed.

"We'll start with Astronomy..." She stated. Danny stopped her before she could continue.

"I know I'm not going to remember half the stuff you shove into my head, but I don't need lessons on Astronomy, I sort of want to be an astronought when I grow up, so I sort of find it interesting looking a the stars…"

"Okay… then we'll start with the boring subjects…" Danny once more interrupted.

"Just telling you I will probably fall asleep during them…" Danny laughed, so did Hermione.

"Alright… No Divination or History of Magic, so I'll teach you charms." Danny didn't have any objections, so the rest of the day was spent lounging on Hermione's bed, learning how to levitate and other things.

At the end of the day Danny had learnt most of the first year charms. 'Lancer would be surprised at how fast I learnt all this junk…' he thought to himself. Danny decided to skip dinner, much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay.

Meanwhile, Sam was seated on a plane. The Goth girl was sitting in business class, next to a skinny old man. The old man reminded Sam of the man who was sharing a room with Tucker after the ghost bug incident. He kept on rambling about why he was going to London and why he was in America. Sam had basically tuned out.

The plane was about to take off, until the pilot's deep voice came over the speakerphone.

"Welcome to United Airways, flight U1456 from Amity Park to Heathrow. We would like to inform you that thanks to Vlad Masters, we are running our first ever plane, using a greener solution to fuel, ectoplasm! The hosts and hostesses will be bringing around samples of ectoplasm for you to keep. Thank you, and we will be taking off in several minutes."

Sam knew exactly where all this ectoplasm had come from. Vlad had kept it in his lab after all his clones had melted. Sam was totally against it, although it was environmentally friendly. The plane began to speed up as it raced down the runway, and Sam couldn't wait to be up in the air.

She was flying to London to see her boyfriend. Jack and Maddie had told her that Danny would be taking a train from Kings Cross Station on September 1st. She planned to be there to ask him some questions that Tucker and she had thought of.

Her parents were much against her going to England to meet a boy that they had once put a restraining order on. Sam had objected, and paid for her ticket online. When she arrived, she was going to be staying at a small inn called _The Leaky Cauldron_. It sounded Goth enough for her to stay there.

Once the plane had taken off, she relaxed into her chair and fell asleep easily for the long trip ahead.

Her dreams were filled of happy memories. Memories that she couldn't remember when she was awake.

_She was sitting quietly at the drawing table at pre-school. A fat tear rolled down her face, as Dash was spitting into her blonde hair. (Yes Sam dyed her hair!)_

"_You're a meanie!" Another young boy said. He had messy black hair, with baby blue eyes. He was wearing little denim shorts, with a white t-shirt, which had a ghost printed on the front of it. _

"_Yeah? So what are you going to do?" Dash said in a teasing voice. _

"_Tell Miss Happy!" Danny said. Sam simply started crying even more when a young Asian boy, named Kwan, scribbled all over her drawing. Danny had run off to get the teacher Miss Harrison, or Miss Happy as the children called her, even though she was a self-centred non-caring woman. She didn't come running to Sam, because she was used to Dash and Kwan picking on smaller children. _

"_Dash, Kwan why are you picking on Samantha?" She placed her large hands on her skinny hips. _

"_I don't know Miss." They replied. _

"_Then go! Go play blocks or something… I want to get back to my cigarettes…" _

"_I love you Danny! Someday, I want to marry you!" Sam gave Danny a huge hug before they both skipped off to play on the swings._

Another memory came flooding back to Sam.

_It was the first day of the fifth grade or Sam. Danny had become her only friend, apart from Tucker, who she was slowly warming to. She had just become a Goth in the summer holidays just passed. Everyone stared at her new hair colour. Sam sort of liked the attention._

_The two of them were placed into the same class, with their teacher Mr. McDonald. He was in his late fifties and his hair was greying and his face was dotted with birthmarks and his skin was oily. Sam didn't like him at all. His classroom was always like Antarctica, freezing cold. It was also always dark. Even on sunny days, the sun couldn't reach the room when the door was closed, and the bushes outside of the windows had overgrown, blocking out the sunlight. However, this suited Sam just fine. _

_That morning, Danny had given Sam an invite to his house for he first time in the seven years they had known each other. Sam's parents weren't exactly on speaking terms with the Fenton's, because they were working on their 'Ghost Portal.' This was a happy moment for Sam, because she was one step closer to what she still desired…_

She awoke suddenly, to the sound of the pilot's voice once again.

"We will be preparing to land in a few minutes. The video screens will be turned off. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belts. The current time in London is eleven forty five pm. All passengers connecting onto other flights please alert the flight attendants." Sam shook off the last of her sleepiness, and rolled her neck in circles. Her black hair was all messed up and her heavy black mascara was running down her face. Had she been crying?

The old man was snoring loudly. Sam's combat boots were halfway down the aisle. Obviously, there had been some bad turbulence. Her purple stocking was wiggling as she stretched. She un-buckled her seat belt and stretched her legs. She heaved her boots up until a familiar latina voice said.

"Madam, could you please take your seat? We are about to land." Sam looked up into her face. She resembled Paulina.

"Do you know a Paulina Sanchez?" Sam asked politly, returning to her seat. The woman nodded her head.

"She's my daughter. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I go to school with her, I'm Sam Manson… not like she would have mentioned me anyway."

"Why not?"

"Well we aren't exactly friends."

"Why are you flying to London? Is that your Grandpa?"

"No, I'm flying there alone."

"Do you have any relatives in London?"

"No. I'm going to see my best friend, Danny Fenton, you may have heard of him."

"I'm not home often, I spend most of my time working for my daughter and husband. Paulina takes advantage of me, working all the time. When I come home, which is usually once every two months, she takes the money I earn and leaves to buy a new dress or something." She sighed.

"I have to go, we are about to land. Nice to meet you Sam." Mrs. Sanchez walked off down the aisle and round a corner.

When the plane had landed, Sam walked out the door casually, as she had no carry-on luggage. At customs, she simply showed them her passport and they let her through. She sat on one of the seats and sighed. She was seriously jetlagged and she really couldn't be bothered walking four blocks to _The Leaky Cauldron, _so she took a bus.

The bus was crowded and there were tourists with cameras and then there were locals, who were simply flipping through magazines. The bus stopped around every minute. The driver would call out the name of the street. Sam stared out the window and looked at the beautiful buildings in London. The driver yelled, "Grimwauld Place!" Little did she know, she was closer to Danny than she thought.

When she reached _The Leaky Cauldron,_ she pushed open the creaky doors. Inside, it was surprisingly busy. There were people dressed in black robes everywhere. Sometimes there was something floating across the room. Sam didn't take much notice as she was used to floating things. Sam walked across the room to the reception.

"Hello! Welcome to The Leaky Cauldron! How can I help you?" A man said from behind the counter.

"I'm Sam Manson, I've booked a room for three nights." She said to the man. He smiled and grabbed a key from one of the racks that was hanging on the wall.

"Excellent! Would you like us to bring your luggage to your room." Sam smiled. She nodded her head, and the man took her suitcase.

"Just up the stairs, and you are room fourteen." He said, handing her a set of keys.

"Thank You." She said, and slowly made her way up the stairs and into her room. She collapsed on her bed, whist a conversation was taking place down the stairs.

"Everyone! We have a muggle staying with us! Please no magic while she is in view. She wears mostly black, and is staying in room fourteen! Thanks!" the inn-keeper yelled. All of the people in the inn began to mutter.

"A _muggle_ here? Honestly, what type of muggle would want to stay here?" Someone said. Others agreed and then the subject died down after a good half an hour.

The next few days were extremely tiering. Danny had caught up on Charms, but wasn't sure if half the things he learnt had stuck. He was beginning Defence Against the Dark Arts with Harry. After Harry had shown Danny his Patronus charm, Danny was keen on learning the subject.

Danny wasn't ever hungry since he had been at Grimwauld Place. Mrs. Weasley was feeding him so much that he couldn't eat anymore when apple pie was for desert. Danny was scared about leaving for Hogwarts, as he didn't exactly know what to expect, or what the other children would think. Although it didn't really bother him, as those close to him already knew.

The other children who were staying at Grimwauld Place were already packing their trunks, even though they weren't leaving for Hogwarts for five days. Danny had learnt lots of things about Harry, Ron Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny. Not mentioning Sirius. Danny had been talking to Sirius often, asking him questions. Sometimes he suspected that Sirius knew his secret. Danny had named his owl Halfa.

After reluctantly eating a piece of pie, Danny retreated back to his cosy bed to sleep. He laid down on the mattress and placed his head on the pillow. Hie felt the ecto-gun that was under his pillow. The metal was freezing against his skin, so he pulled his hand from under his pillow.

"Goodnight guys." He said in a sleepy voice.

"Goodnight Danny." Ron replied.

The two boys weren't going to sleep. They waited until Danny was fast asleep until the spoke of an important matter. Danny's House. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw (maybe not…) or Gryffndor? He gave them a weird vibe, but they suspected that he would be placed in Gryffndor. Hopefully, he would be place there.

Sorry, i'm not from America and I don't know where the closest airport was... so i made one up!

Okay guys, I'm having fun writing this, I hope your enjoying reading it!!


	6. The FrootLoop Returns

Hello, here is the next part!! OMG I'm on holidays now!

Danny didn't like learning about potions and Hermione didn't like teaching it. Danny had never liked science at Casper High, and wasn't planning on liking it very much. He began to miss his family and friends dearly, so he decided to write them a letter.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam and Tucker. _

_How is everyone? At the moment I'm staying in a grand old house, but I can't tell you the location. I bought all my supplies yesterday and the owl that delivered the letter is mine. Isn't he beautiful? Cousin Harry and I look very alike and his godfather, Sirius (who is mine as well apparently…) has warmed to me quickly. Everyone has been nice, but I'm expecting some 'visitors' soon. Hermione and Ron are Harry's friends. They are friendly. Hermione has been tutoring me pretty much every moment she could. I don't think I actually remember much, so I think I'm going to need quite a bit of help when I get to Hogwarts. We leave for Hogwarts on September the first, from Kings Cross Station. I will continue to write. _

_Love from _

_Danny. _

_(PS. Send your reply back with my owl. Thanks __)_

Danny pulled an envelope from the desk drawer that had recently been rid of a boggart. He placed the parchment inside and sealed it. Danny placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. His beautiful owl flew gracefully into the study and began to coo loudly as he perched on Danny's left shoulder.

"Take this to Fentonworks, Halfa, when you get back we'll be ready to leave for Hogwarts." Danny said softly, and tied the letter to Halfa's claws. The bird began to flap its big wings and it flew out the window. Danny sighed and picked up the quill he had used to write the letter, and began to randomly doodle on the desk in front of him.

He was sitting on a chair in the freezing room. The wallpaper was peeling and the floorboards creaked like a floorboard symphony.

"Filthy boy… Ruining the desk of Mrs. Black! Kreacher is disgraced!" A horrible creature stood at the door. His great big eyes were staring at Danny. It was Kreacher the house elf of the family Black. Danny had heard much about house elves, this one in particular. Danny hadn't seen Kreacher before, even after seven days at the house. Hermione had been nagging at Danny to join S.P.E.W ever since he had arrived. Now that he had seen a house elf, he wasn't sure if he wanted to join S.P.E.W although he was sure Sam would, no matter how ugly the creatures were.

"I'm sorry Kreacher." Danny said.

"You should be!" Kreacher left the room in a huff.

The little encounter with Kreacher had stopped Danny doodling all over the elaborately decorated desk. Danny knew he shouldn't have been in the study, or the top floor. While exploring he had come across Buckbeak's room and Danny was quite amazed at the Half-Bird Half-Horse.

Mrs. Weasley's cooking that evening was delicious. Danny never knew spaghetti could taste so nice. The discussion at the table was all about the train ride approaching. All of the children were excited about returning to school. Hermione had already packed her trunk, and she was wearing the same thing everyday. Danny twirled his strands of spaghetti around on his fork, and then started to listen into other guest's conversations

"Have you seen my new broom?" Ron asked Harry for the tenth time that evening. "No, I haven't" Harry said sarcastically.

Obviously Ron didn't have a sarcasm detector and he replied. "Do you want to see it then?" Harry shook his head and laughed at Ron's stupidity.

Meanwhile, Hermione, Ginny and Tonks were talking together.

"Tonks, have you seen Crookshanks anywhere? I haven't seen him since yesterday!" Hermione asked, kicking off her sneakers.

"No, sorry Hermione. Cats usually wander away from their owners occasionally and then return when they get hungry. But Crookshanks is a very smart cat, have you checked Kreacher's cupboard? It's always cosy and warm in there." Tonks replied, before her hair colour changed to a light shade of purple.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Tonks, Hermione you should look there!" Ginny answered happily swallowing a large mouthful of spaghetti.

"I will after dinner, Mrs. Weasley has outdone herself with this dish, it's great." Hermione exclaimed.

"Agreed" Tonks and Ginny said together.

Right at the other end of the table, Fred and George were persuading Moody and Lupin to try some of their new trick candy.

"Come on! Just once!" Fred pleaded.

"I said no! What if you boys haven't worked out the kinks?" Moody questioned.

"Alright, I'll have some… Fever Fudge please!" Lupin replied. Moody rolled his eyes. Fred and George beamed when he accepted the candy.

Sirius and Mr. Weasley were talking business in the shadows of the room and Molly was secretly slaving away on a delectable Chocolate Mud Cake. She pulled out her wand and began to enchant some words onto the top of the cake. It read _Congratulations Ron and Hermione! _Danny was surprised that the word Congratulations could even fit on the cake.

When everyone had polished off their dinner, they were bursting at the seams. When Mrs. Weasley presented the delicious cake, many of them weren't able to finish their slice. Ron happily took everyone's leftovers. He was used to his mother filling him up with food.

"That was delicious Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione complimented.

"Yes Molly, it was rather good" Sirius answered.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, dinner was great and dessert was even better!" Danny smiled.

Mrs. Weasley was blushing and her smile was priceless. "It was nothing dears. Anything for our new Gryffndor prefects! Remember we are leaving tomorrow, I hope you've packed!" Harry, Danny, Ron, Fred and George all went quiet. "Well I suggest you do it now! I'm not planning on driving you to Hogwarts!" Her mood had changed quickly.

All of the boys walked up the stairs, all being forced to listen to Ron talk about his new broom.

"It's great! I mean it won't beat Harry's firebolt…" Ron began.

"You bet it won't!" Harry snapped back.

"But it's so much quicker than my old broom." Ron continued.

"Hang on, I know what a broom is, but I've never heard of a broom being quick!" Danny exclaimed. He was slightly confused.

"Oh, sorry Danny. Well here in the magical world, you can get brooms that actually _fly_. Then the best flyers play Quidditch!" Fred explained.

"Lets go show him!" George said.

"Mom will _kill _us! " Ron cried.

"Who cares? You're the one bragging about your broom! Go fetch it Ron, I'll go get the firebolt. " Harry smiled mischievously.

The other boys ran off, and returned with some brooms.

"Danny, you can use my old broom." Ron said, handing Danny a broom that looked quite warned out. All of the boys crept out of the house and over to the oval down the street. Danny knew straight away that he would be good at this. The breeze had a slight chill to it and the grass was dewy under their feet. Danny was carrying Ron's old broom in his hand. Most of the twigs at the end were broken or tattered.

In the middle of the oval there was a large cricket pitch. All five boys walked over to it. Harry mounted his broom carefully and kicked off the ground.

"Whoa. That's awesome!" Danny exclaimed, watching Harry loop-the-loop and perform corkscrews.

A few minutes later Fred, George and Ron were all in the air, playing a game of tag.

"Are you coming or not?" Harry asked Danny.

"Yeah, sure." Danny replied, mounting the broom like Ron had shown him earlier. He kicked off from the pitch and was floating wobbly about a metre from the ground.

"Hey! He got it first try! Good on you mate!" Ron cried, from above one of the oak trees. Danny smiled sheepishly and began to circle in the air. Sure it wasn't as good as the type of flying he was used to, but it was better than nothing.

"You think he'll play Quidditch?" Fred whispered to George.

"For sure! Angelina will be thrilled to get a keeper like him, now that Wood has gone." George replied.

Danny had overheard them talking. What was Quidditch? He was just enjoying being outside in the air for a change. He hadn't had much of a chance to get out. Hermione had been tutoring every spare second and usually he was too tired to do anything.

Ron looked like a bit of a klutz on his broom, but he obviously knew what he was doing. Their game of tag continued for half an hour.

"You can't catch me!" Fred yelled to George.

"Yes I can!" George sped up and tipped Fred on his back. "You're in!"

Fred frowned. "I'm going to get Harry!"

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

Danny laughed at the boys who were racing around the oval extremely fast. Suddenly he felt a touch on his leg.

"Dammit!" He cursed, before smiling evilly. He raced after Harry and tagged him on his shoulder unsuspectingly.

"Whoa, he caught Harry! He's definitely going to make the team." Fred exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a loud yell from the house. Uh Oh. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"Where are those boys? Where have they gone? BOYS!" All of the boys on the oval looked at each other.

"Quick! Get back to the house!" Ron yelled.

All of them sped towards the house and they all flew onto the roof.

"Where did Danny go? All of the windows were locked." Harry questioned.

"Dunno…" Ron replied.

Danny had been petrified at the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice and he had phased through the wall. He fell on his bed, just as Mrs. Weasley stormed through the bedroom door.

"Oh thank God! One of you is here! Where have you been? Where are the others? They can't be going 'round at night with You-Know-Who on the rise!" She scolded.

"Sorry! They are fine!" Danny muttered.

"They better be! Those boys will be in a world of trouble when I find them!" She slammed the door behind her.

Danny walked over to the window and unlocked it.

"Psst! Down here! Climb through the window!" He whispered.

"Thanks Danny! How'd you get in?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, I have my ways." Danny grinned.

"Do you think we should pack our trunks now? We don't want to be late for the train tomorrow…" Danny asked.

"Yeah. I think so. Mom will lose her nut if we don't have them packed tomorrow." Ron answered, climbing carefully through the window. Harry had already pulled his trunk from the cupboard and was gathering his clothes that had been strewn all over the floor.

Fred and George had tried to squeeze through the window at the same time, which resulted in a large rash from the rusty frame. They had also tried to sneak into their bedroom without being yelled at by their mother. They were unsuccessful. Danny, Harry and Ron sat by the door and listened to the yelling match.

"What the _hell_ were you doing outside, in the middle of the night, alone and to make matters worse, You-Know-Who is out there somewhere?" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"_Sorry!" _Both of the twins yelled sarcastically.

"Don't you use that tone with me!" She exclaimed in hysterics. "Off to bed! Now!"

The three boys snickered from behind the door. Their laughter stopped when Mrs. Weasley slammed open the door. Danny quickly turned invisible when Harry and Ron's heads were turned.

"Why were you two laughing? Why haven't you packed you're trunks! Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley was fuming at that moment. "Where is Danny?"

Ron and Harry looked around the room. "I dunno, he was here a second ago." Ron answered.

"Well find him!" She left the room in a huff, obviously annoyed out of her mind.

Danny returned to his normal self in the shadows. He walked around to his trunk and began to pack all of his new supplies.

"Dude, where did you go?" Harry asked.

"I was… around." Harry was beginning to get suspicious.

The room was quiet when the trunks were being packed. They were all tired and couldn't be bothered to pack. Danny tried to fold all of his new robes and uniforms, but ended up shoving them in all scrunched up. There was hardly any room for all of his ghost weapons when he had finished.

"How am I supposed to fit Halfa's cage in my trunk?" Danny asked.

"You don't have to, the cages get taken straight to the owlery from the luggage compartment on the train." Ron answered, shoving his potions kit into the trunk.

"What do we wear on the train?" Danny questioned.

"Just normal clothes. Then later we change into our cloaks." Harry replied. He was trying to fit his broomstick into his trunk.

When they had finally packed the trunks, they were so tired that just collapsed and fell asleep. They had a long day ahead.

The next morning Hermione and Ginny, who were yelling at them, awaked the boys.

"Get up! Get up! We have to leave in an hour!"

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Really?"

"YES! Now get up!" Ginny exclaimed, pushing his glasses onto his head.

"Fine! I'm up!" Harry muttered before shooing the girls out of the room.

Danny and Ron were also rubbing their eyes as they stepped out of the warmth of their beds.

"It's nine already?" Danny asked.

"I guess so… Lucky we packed last night hey?" Ron smiled and pulled on a blue sweater and some jeans.

Danny wore his regular red and white t-shirt and his jeans, but wore quite a heavy red and white jacket. He grabbed his trunk and Halfa and heaved them down the stairs of the house.

"About time you were up! Where are the other boys, we have to leave soon!" Mrs. Weasley commanded.

"They are upstairs, do I get to have breakfast?" Danny asked. He was starving, even though he was so full that he couldn't eat anything last night.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and made a gesture towards the kitchen. Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were already eating Dutch Waffles with maple syrup.

"Morning sleepy-head!" Fred and George said together.

"Morning guys." Danny replied and took a seat at the table and helped himself to a serving of waffles and a glass of orange juice.

Breakfast was quiet. Everyone was entranced in his or her own thoughts until Moody began to talk.

"We will be escorted to Kings Cross Station by the ministry." He began.

"Why would the ministry give us cars to be escorted in? I thought they didn't believe us about Voldemort returning!" There was a silence in the room after _his_ name was muttered.

"Mr. Weasley has connections. Right Arthur?" Moody replied, his magical eye swerving in many different directions. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Sirius has insisted that he comes to see you off, so he'll be attending as Snuffles."

"Snuffles?" Danny questioned.

"Sirius can turn into a dog." Moody replied. Danny smiled. 'A dog, how cool is that?' He thought to himself.

After breakfast, a horn could be heard from outside. It was the cars from the ministry.

"Quick! The cars are here! Everyone grab their trunks, lets go!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, opening the front door. There were two Volkswagen's waiting outside.

"Punch buggy Red!" Danny yelled as he punched Ron in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ron squealed.

"You don't know what Punch buggy is?" Danny asked.

"No!"

"Well when you see a Volkswagen Beetle like that one, you punch someone!" Danny explained to Ron.

"Okay, I'm going to have to remember that." Ron smiled, rubbing his arm.

All of them eventually got into one of the cars. It was a tight fit, but they all made it to Kings Cross Station on time. They all thanked the drivers and they stepped inside the grand station. It was like nothing Danny had ever seen before. There were people everywhere, getting on and off of all the trains.

"We're a bit early, so why don't we wait here for a bit, the train doesn't leave for twenty minutes." Mrs. Weasley sighed, before taking a seat on a bench. The others followed suit. Their trunks were heavy and created a big bang when they were placed on the floor.

Around ten metres away, there was a Goth girl dressed in combat boots, purple stockings, a black and green mini-skirt and a purple and black tank top. It was Sam. Danny looked around the station in awe at the decorative walls, before glimpsing Sam.

"Sam?" He asked himself. Danny stood up and began to run towards her.

"Where is he going?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno. Should we follow him, you know just in case." Harry looked at the others.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Ron replied.

All of them followed Danny.

"Sam!" he yelled, before embracing her in a huge hug.

"Danny! You're here!" Sam returned the hug.

"What are you doing in London? How did you find me?" Danny asked. Sam laughed.

"I'm here to see you stupid!"

"It's nice to know you care."

"Did you come just to see me?"

"Yes."

"Shall we go for a flight, just for the sake of it? My train leaves in fifteen minutes." Sam smiled once again.

"Sure. I've missed that."

"One second, I'll just have to tell Harry."

"I don't know who Harry is but sure."

Danny turned around and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there.

"I'm going to go with Sam for a bit, tell Mrs. Weasley that I'll be back in five minutes."

"Are you sure, I mean… Oh fine." Hermione gave in. Danny and Sam ran off together. They both entered a room that was empty, where Danny transformed, and the two of them flew through the roof, and up into the skies of London. Whilst Ron, Harry and Hermione decided to see what they were up to, in that empty room. When they reached the room. They were gone.

Sam and Danny were flying through the beautiful sky, much to the surprise of the tourists and residents. Many people yelled things like,

"Who are they and how are they flying?"

"What type of bird is that?"

"Where are the strings?"

"I bet that's an alien!"

The two of them simply laughed at them and continued to fly. Before long, it was time to return to the station, as the Hogwarts Express was about to leave. They both returned to the empty room, where Danny transformed once again.

"Sam, I'll write to you, I promise. I'll visit at Christmas and everything. I love you _Samikins." _Sam blushed.

"Bye Danny." Sam replied.

They both walked out of the door together, hand in hand. Although, there had been someone else in the room. Malfoy.

"Come in Father. It's true, this new kid, Daniel Fenton is Danny Phantom." Malfoy said into a walkie-talkie.

"Excellent. Master will be pleased…."

"Oh and he has a _girlfriend!"_

"Do I really care Draco? No. That's right. Now get on that train!"

"Yes Father."

After leaving Sam, Danny had to get to platform nine and three quarters. When passing through the wall, he almost felt the need to turn intangible on contact, but didn't have to. When he made it to the other side, he almost had to run onto the train. Harry and Ginny had lead Danny to an empty compartment, as Ron and Hermione had to go to the prefect's carriage.

They both sat down, and were soon joined by Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Just as Danny had expected, they had both asked questions.

"Hello Harry and… I'm sorry I don't know your name, are you new?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, my name is Danny Fenton and yeah, I'm new to Hogwarts." Danny explained happily, he thought that he should probably start out on the right foot with as many people as possible.

"Cool, I'm Neville Longbottom." Neville replied. Danny kindly shook his hand. Surprisingly Neville had quite a firm handshake. About five minutes later Luna arrived and she asked many questions.

Then an arrival that wasn't welcome. It was Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy? Shouldn't you be off doing some prefect things or something?" Harry spat.

"Yes, I just came to see _Daniel. _Oh, and I know your secret. Vlad told me to tell you that I knew. So yeah. I think you are gonna have to be careful this year." Malfoy teased

Danny was about to open his mouth to speak but decided not to.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone… if you come and talk to Vlad…" Malfoy smiled.

"What, is he here, on the train?" Danny asked.

"Of course!"

"Why the hell is Vlad on the Hogwarts express?"

"He's going to give a speech on ghosts tonight."

"Whatever… where is he?"

"Teachers Carriage. Follow me."

Danny looked back at Harry, Neville, Luna and Ginny. They all had confused faces. Danny shrugged and walked off behind Malfoy.

"Did Vlad tell you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Who else?" Malfoy had an evil smirk, and it showed his pearly white teeth.

"Damn him! He promised." Danny frowned

The countryside was beautiful, it was lusciously green and there were often a handful of sheep grazing. Malfoy knocked on the door of the carriage. Professor McGonnagle answered the door.

"What is it Malfoy?" She questioned. Danny noticed that her hair was pulled back tightly in a bun. It made her look older than she actually did.

"Mr. Masters wished to see Daniel." Malfoy put on a good boy voice and McGonnagle went to fetch Vlad.

"Thanks for notifying me Minivera." Vlad closed the door and began to walk along the train. "Lovely to see you again Daniel." Vlad hissed.

Danny gave Vlad a dirty look.

"Draco, you may go back to your carriage now. Thank You."

"No problems Mr. Masters." Draco walked off.

"Shall we find an empty compartment?" Vlad asked. He led Danny into a compartment and closed the door behind him. Danny was still looking at Vlad with disgust.

"Please don't look at me like that Daniel, I have a proposal for you."

"What?" Danny snapped back.

"You come over to my side, leave Harry Potter and join Malfoy and I on the dark side." Vlad proposed.

"Wow… You really think I'm going to do that? You really are one seriously crazed up froot-loop."

"Do yo want to do things the hard way then?" Vlad questioned, his eyes flashing red.

"Sure, if we must do it like that." Danny spat. He really hated Vlad. Anyone could tell that if they were listening to the conversation. Two black rings appeared around Vlad, whilst two whitish-blue rings appeared around Danny. Moments later, there was no Vlad Masters, or no Danny Fenton. Only Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom.

In minutes, the two ghosts were fighting each other in the aisle. Many students had gathered around, watching the mysterious fighters fight. Pink and green ecto-blasts were being fired everywhere. Danny really didn't want to use the ghostly wail in front of everyone, and risk being revealed to strangers. So he fired ice shards at Vlad, which pinned him against a wall. Danny fired an ecto-blast from his hand, which hit Vlad squarely in the chest. He yelled in pain, and began to fire ecto-blasts carelessly. Danny raised a shield and then froze Vlad in a tempoary ice prison. Danny reached into his back pocket to retreve a spare Fenton Thermos, before hearing yell.

"Stupefy!" One of the teachers had yelled, and red sparks flew at Danny from Professor Snape's wand. It didn't effect Danny, but distracted him for just a moment, so Vlad could break free.

"Young Daniel, soon you will realise that I will never take no for an answer!" Vlad yelled.

"Why aren't you married to my mom then? Why haven't you got the perfect half-ghost son? Why don't you have the ghostly wail, or ice powers? WHY Vlad, WHY haven't you got it into your thick head that you can't get what you want all the time? Go get a cat!" Danny teased, dodging all of Vlad's ecto-blasts.

"Got brain freeze? Excellent, want a trip inside the thermos?"

"Speaking of that thermos, I have the thermos that holds Dark Dan… We wouldn't want him on the rampage would we?" This touched Danny's weak nerve.

"You… Have him?" Danny stuttered. "How did you get it off Clockwork."

Vlad laughed, before being sucked into the thermos by Harry, being followed by Danny being sucked into the thermos.

"I knew this wasn't for soup!" Harry yelled.

Well, I am finally going to enjoy my holiday with some good old sleepovers! Until next time...


	7. The Journey Inside

**Alright, I've decided to answer your questions every couple of chapters, just to keep you updated you know?**

**Inukagome15- As you have probably noticed, i've seperated the dialogue and i'll try to be more careful with my punctuation. Thanks for the tip :)**

**DigiMist +Phantom'sShadow94- Sorry no, I've decided to put Sam and Danny in a long distance relationship lol. But Sam will come to visit Hogwarts in coming chapters. **

**Wishes For Wings- Maybe I should have put a sign on him. The people in London don't know who Danny Phantom is. (some may but not many.) Yeah, my sister and i are continually punching each other in the car because of Punch Buggy. I just felt the need for Ron to be punched :)**

**Enjoylife1994- Don't worry, you didn't miss the letter, it's coming in chapter 8. I think you are right about the learn-learned thing. I'll have to find it and change it. I hope your holiday is good :) I'm from Australia and it's School Holidays for everyone. **

**I'm sorry for releasing Danny's secret to Malfoy so soon. Remember there is a prophecy and Malfoy is such a snoop... This chapter is sort of a quick fill in thing. It's better than nothing right? I should probably stop babbling so you can read the story :) Oh yeah and the line braks aren't working... Excuse me if something skips from one thing to another.**

Harry placed the thermos into his pocket, and walked off, despite the cheering from other students. Harry returned to his carriage to change.

"Did you two see where Danny went? Did he come back after going with Malfoy?" Harry asked Luna, Neville and Ginny shook their heads.

"We have to find him, he will have absolutely no idea where he is going!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm sure he is just in the bathroom or something." Luna said in a soft tone.

"The teachers will find him. He'll turn up… Hopefully." Neville said, staring at his plant.

Meanwhile inside the confines of the Fenton Thermos, Vlad and Danny sat silence.

"What is it Daniel? You have been staring at me like that for ages." Vlad questioned.

"It's been a minute." Danny snapped back.

"Do you think that Potter will release us?"

"Doubt it."

"Well, I think you might want to know how I aquired your evil self? It's a long story, but we have time." Vlad smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Vlad began to speak…

_A few weeks ago, after Amity Park had been turned into a jungle and back, I journeyed into the Ghost Zone to talk to Skulker about some of his new weapons. On my way to Skulker's Island, I felt the temptation to you know… Visit Clockwork. He had so much power over everyone, and I thought I could chat to him about a few things._

_I ventured in and found that he was out. Don't ask me where, 'cause I don't know. Everything was normal, apart from the fact that there was a bashed up thermos in the corner, that hadn't been there the last time I was in his tower._

_I floated over to the corner and took a closer look at the thermos, before I heard a familiar voice behind me. _

"_Vlad, what are you doing here?" Clockwork asked, turning from old to young. _

"_I just… just…" I stuttered._

"_I know exactly why you are here and I know you shouldn't be touching that!" Clockwork said in his usual neutral tone._

"_Why not, why shouldn't I release the ghost that's trapped in here?" I asked._

"_Even though I know how this will end, pass me the thermos."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Fine, have it your way. The first person he sees, he will obliviate, meaning you. Still I wouldn't touch it."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Something darker than you, than anyone here in the Ghost Zone."_

"_Is it… Dark Dan?" _

"_Do you think so?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then it is."_

"_You are no help."_

"_I know. I am master of time, and am not supposed to meddle."_

"_Then farewell."_

"_Farewell." He said._

_I flew away with the thermos, before Clockwork called, "Time out!" I smiled, and pulled a little medallian out from under my suit. Then I simply flew off._

After Vlad's explanation, the Hogwarts Express had already reched Hogwarts, and Harry was still in possession of the thermos. Professor McGonnagle soon approached Harry, her eyes glued on the thermos in Harry's pocket.

"May I please have the thermos Harry?"

"But, It isn't mine!"

"I know that, but I need it."

"Okay." Harry handed over the thermos, and walked off to the carriages that led to the castle.

McGonnagle flicked the switch on the thermos to 'release' and two ghosts came flying out.

"Mr _Phantom_, I believe that you have to be somewhere at the moment?" Her voice was loud and beckoning. Danny's face was full of guilt.

" I don't know who you are, but I believe that you are not welcome at Hogwarts. Off with you!" Vlad followed the command, and flew off towards the Black Lake.

Danny transformed behind some of the trees, and strolled off un-suspectingly to the large group of first-years on their way to the lake with a rather large man. He had a beard, which was knotty in more ways than one. Danny had been told to go with the first-years, so he could be sorted by this amazing 'Sorting Hat' of which everyone had told him about.

The castle was huge, and its lights illuminated it in the dark of night. Many of the first-years muttered something about how beautiful the castle was. Others were muttering about the tall kid who wasn't in uniform. The large man at the front smiled as he heard all of the children's mutters.

"I thought you might need these. I retreved them from your trunk after, you know…" He handed Danny his uniform and cloak.

"I got sucked up into the thermos? Thanks." Danny quickly disappeared around another tree and changed. Now all the kids could mutter about was how tall he was for a first-year.

"I'm not a first-year. I'm a fifth-year."

"Why are you here?" One of the young kids asked.

"I'm new."

Many of the children nodded, before returning their focus back to the castle. Soon, they reached the Black Lake. Everything was silent.

"Alright! Four to a boat! Danny, you can come with me."

Danny nodded and jumped carefully into one of the small rowboats. The water was murky and still.

"Do all the teachers know my secret?" Danny asked suddenly. The man's friendly face smiled.

"They have to, my boy! No trouble making this year!"

"Dang!" Danny joked.

"I'm Hagrid, groundskeeper at Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you Hagrid." Danny took his huge hand and shook it.

"So can you show me a trick, just for the sake of it?" Hagrid asked, his huge eyes staring at his fingers.

"Why not?" Danny said, freezing the whole lake with his ice powers. Many of the children were very flustered by the sudden change of the 'temperature' in the lake.

"Okay, okay, you can undo it now!" Even Hagrid was amazed. Danny secretly fired a few ecto-blasts at the ice and it began to melt slowly. Everyone sighed and began to row again.

"That's some might power there Danny!" Hagrid laughed, as he rowed the boat closer to the shore. Danny smiled.

When the boats reached the shore, Hagrid led the students up the hill, and to the castle entrance. They were greeted by Professor McGonagall in the foyer. She explained the sorting method and the houses that they could be placed in.

Danny could hear chatter coming from behind the two huge doors in front of them. The group walked into the huge hall. Four tables were lined up in a row, and in front of them, a long table with all of the teachers seated there. Danny caught a glimpse of Harry, Ron and Hermione and smiled.

Professor McGonagall had led them to the front of the hall. She disappeared behind a door, and returned with a tattered old hat. She placed it on a small stool. Much to Danny's surprise, it began to sing.

After the long song, most of the students in the hall were half asleep. Then, the sorting began.

"Michael Abcot." McGonagall read out from a scroll.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled. One of the log tables cheered.

Everyone on the scroll was called, until the last person was called.

"Petricia Zenophontis."

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled without deliberating.

Danny felt very out of place, as he was left standing alone. Many of the students were talking among themselves about the boy still standing.

"Daniel Fenton."

Danny walked slowly up to the stool. All of the eyes in the hall were focused on him. The hat was carefully placed on his head and it began to deliberate.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. I see you are heroic… very heroic. You are focused, but aren't particulary smart… Not Ravenclaw then. Athletic, witty. But I see a dark side… a very dark side. You are indeed a tricky one." The hat was quiet. Danny was looking at Harry, who had his fingers crossed.

"I think… You will do well in… Gryffindor!" Danny sighed and walked shakily to Ron, Harry and Hermione at the cheering Gryffndor table. Ron patted Danny on the back.

"Nice work mate." Ron smiled.

"Yeah, good job! I'm Seamus. Harry's told me lots about you." Seamus smiled. The hall became quiet once again. Dumbledore stood up from his seat, and walked to a beautiful decorative podium.

"Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I know everyone is eager to begin the feast, but there are a few matters that we must discuss. This year, all students must be in their common rooms before nine o'clock." A huge sigh came from around the hall.

"Don't 'Awwwww!' me! Next, Vlad Masters will be giving different classes talks on ghosts. Also, this year the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup will resume from last years break because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The teams must be official by November first, because the first match will be on November seventh. Now, to the final matter, there will be no trips to Hogsmead this year." There was another huge sigh from the students. "Now, for the feast!" He yelled at last, and a huge selection of food appeared.

Everyone was hoeing into the food. Ron had four different chicken drumsticks in his hands, and each of them had several bites out of them. He began to speak, but slapped by Hermione for such bad table manners.

"So, Danny where are you from?" Seamus asked.

"Amity Park, America."

"Wow! America! I'm obsessed with Reese's Peanut Butter Cups! But they don't sell them here!" Danny laughed. He didn't like the cups, but found it funny that Seamus decided to talk about them as soon as Danny said where he was from.

The festivities lasted for around an hour. After dinner, everyone was so full, they hardly had any room in their stomachs for dessert. Ron had shoved some chocolate mud cake in is pockets, much to Hermione's dismay.

The students emptied the Great Hall and the Gryffndor's were led up the stairs to the Gryffndor Tower. Danny was amazed at all of the moving staircases and talking _and_ moving paintings. The large group reached a large painting of a fat lady. Half of the students were snickering. The fat lady had acquired a moustache!

"Stop laughing! Stop it! It was darn Peeves!" She screamed.

"Abstinence" Ron whined, before the fat lady moved and revealed the Gryffndor common room.

Professor McGonagall was sitting inside, waiting for them.

"Daniel Fenton, may I talk to you?" She asked, closing he book and standing up. Danny nodded and followed her into a small room behind a curtain.

"Mr Fenton, please don't get trapped in your Thermos again. It's a little difficult to get to classes while stuck in a ghost containment device. I suggest you also look out for Peeves, he will be trying to prank you this year." McGonagall sounded serious.

"Thanks for the warning." Danny replied.

"I suggest you go to bed early tonight, you have a big day tomorrow."

Danny smiled and returned to the common room.

"What did she want?" Harry asked.

"She told me that Peeves would be after me 'cause I'm new and that I will have to get to bed early. I guess I should probably do as she says." Danny said.

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Harry."

Danny walked up the stairs and up to his new bed. He changed into his pink pyjamas and fell asleep.

Although, at one o'clock in the morning he heard a sound. Danny sat up, to find a transparent ghost holding a carton on eggs. He was floating above his bed.

"You must be Peeves."

"And you must be the new kid!" Peeves smiled, holding up the carton of eggs.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm Danny Fenton." Danny flashed his eyes green and suddenly Peeves was still. His eyes widened and soon they were as big as dish plates.

"You mean… From Amity Park? Danny Phantom."

"I mean from Amity Park. Yes I'm Danny Phantom. Just don't tell anyone, or I'll release the ghostly wail on you." Danny smiled and Peeves left.

**Please excuse me for the next five days or so... I'm going to Abercrombie Caves with one of my friends and it isn't really the place to bring a laptop :) Until next time- Chop.**


	8. An Impossible Discovery

**Hello everyone! I'm back from the caves! It was great! Here is the next chapter, and i've made it extra long (by my standards anyway :), just for the tiny wait. Some of you will probably go angry at me for this chapter, but it isn't what you think it is wink wink**

The next morning, everyone was up early for first day of school. Danny, Hermione, Harry and Ron had been given their timetable for the week.

"Okay, Monday… Double Potions, Divination and Defense Against the Dark Arts. What a day! Thank God there isn't History of Magic today!" Harry whined.

"Oh stop whining!" Hermione said, taking a sip from her orange juice. Danny had a plate of scrambled eggs on toast in front of him. He picked at the eggs with his silver fork, deep in thought. Hermione saw just the tiniest bit of worry on Danny's face.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She reassured, patting him heartily on the back. He smiled at her with his big baby blue eyes. He thought he heard a couple of girls whisper.

"What a cute smile!"

"How hot is he?"

"Do you think he'll ask me out?"

There was a response from Hermione enquiring the last one.

"How is he supposed to ask you out when we have no where to go? There are no Hogsmead trips this year! Parvati I swear you can be so stupid!" Danny was blushing. He had never before been popular at school. Parvati and her twin, Padma walked off, but made a detour by Hermione.

"Does he have a six pack?" She asked

"Yes." Hermione whispered back. The two twins sighed and walked off.

Hermione turned back to Danny, Harry and Ron.

"How do you know that?" Danny asked in annoyance.

"Ron is the biggest blabber ever and tells everyone everything! He lurks around in the dark trying to find gossip!" Danny's heart skipped a beat. Had he seen the conversation with Peeves? He punched Ron in the arm. Hard.

"What was that for?" Ron rubbed his right arm where he had been punched. Harry was just observing and he began to laugh his head off.

"For blabbing! Eat your breakfast so we aren't late!" Hermione had answered for Danny. Ron shoved a spoon of froot-loops in his mouth and began to chew with his mouth open. Danny snickered.

"Hey Ron, where'd you get those?" Danny asked. There was a huge prank forming in his mind. Ron rolled his eyes and pointed at a mega-sized box of froot-loops. Danny swiftly grabbed them and shoved the box under his cloak.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They all knew that there was something weird going to happen today. Involving froot-loops. There was a loud squealing from the window. It was a whole heap of owls.

"Mail time! I hope my Daily Prophet arrives today!" Hermione was searching the roof for her usual newspaper. It soon landed in her lap, and she un-rolled it. Danny searched the air for Halfa. He soon spotted him, circling the hall. After the owl had spotted his owner, he let go of the letter that was clutched between his claws and it landed in Danny's eggs.

"Ew. Thanks boy." Danny remarked, pulling the envelope out of his breakfast. It was from home. He un-sealed the envelope and began to read. He was interrupted halfway through.

"Look at this!" Hermione was staring blankly at the front page of the paper. The title read _Invisible Robbery of Gringotts._ Hermione began to read it aloud.

"Last night, the goblins at Gringotts were checking the vaults. Everything seemed in order. Until they opened the last vault. The vault had been owned by a very wealthy individual. There was once thousands of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, but they were all gone. Missing without a trace. The goblins suspect that the robber was invisible and possibly armed with things much mightier than a wand…" Hermione stopped there.

"Mightier than a wand? What in the world is mightier than a wand?" Harry was stumped.

"I don't know! I wonder who owned the vault?" Ron asked. Danny had just decided to listen as he wasn't very good with all of this wizard talk just yet.

"We will have to look out in tomorrows paper." Harry slumped in his chair, obviously trying to figure out what was mightier than a wand.

Danny returned to his letter and began to read again. He had a feeling that he knew who was behind the robbery.

_Hello Danny!_

_It was nice to hear from you! Everyone is well, except Jazz has a nasty cold that just won't go away. Your father is continuously inventing new weapons. None of the work, so I always have to fix them. Tucker is well. I'm sure you are probably aware of this now, but Sam is in London looking for you. I knew you two would end up together. I hope you are learning fast. This Hermione girl you are talking about sounds very smart. You should probably listen to her. Tell Harry that we say hello to him. You could ask if he wanted to come to stay with us at Christmas. It would be lovely to see him again. I believe he is staying with my sister Petunia, and I'm sure that isn't pleasant! The mutant hot dogs have gone missing, and so has the toaster. Other than that, things are pretty normal here and we all hope you are having a good time. _

_Love Mom. _

_P.S Tucker says hi.  
_

Danny smiled at the letter, and placed in a secure pocket in his pants.

"Letter from home?" Harry asked. Danny nodded.

"Mom says that you can come and stay with us this Christmas because even she thinks that Aunt Petunia is bad." Harry beamed with delight.

"Really? I haven't met Aunt Maddie before! Petunia is always talking about her. She always says…_ Your Aunt Maddie is weird! She married a fat man and is obsessed with ghosts! Honestly, sometimes I wonder if I am the only sane child in my family. We should go and visit. Apparantly she has a son your age Dudders! I wouldn't be surprised if he is as weird as she is." _Harry stopped. Hermione, Ron and Danny all laughed. Hermione checked her watch. Her eyes widened.

"We have potions in five minutes! Lets go!" She pushed in her chair and ran out the door. Closely followed by the three boys.

"Why are we running?" Danny asked.

"Well, it takes four minutes to get to Snape's dungeon and he expects us to be early!" Harry puffed as he ran down a set of stairs, skipping two stairs at a time. Ron was close behind, and was sweating like a pig. Danny wasn't having any trouble. He felt his cloak, reassuring that the huge box of froot-loops stayed in place.

When they finally reached the stairway to the dungeon, there was a long line of Gryffndors and Slytherins all bickering. The four friends joined the line, breathing sharply. There was a smooth voice that came from down the stairs.

"Come in." It said.

All of the people in line walked slowly down the tight, winding stairwell. The potions classroom was quiet and smelt old and musty. The walls were made of stone and the long desks were made of heavy wood. All of the students eventually took a seat somewhere in the room.

A greasy haired man was standing at the front of the classroom. He was waiting impatiently.

"Hurry up! Sit down! No slacking, even if it is the first day back." His words lolled on the end of his tongue.

Danny, Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken a seat in the back of the classroom, trying not to be noticed. Snape walked around the front of the room, staring at the class.

"Today we are going to be creating potions with ectoplasm. You will not find this in your potions kit, as Mr. Masters has provided us with more than enough. Does anyone know what ectoplasm is?" Snape questioned, once again pacing along the front of the room. Danny knew for sure what ectoplasm was, but wasn't game enough to answer. Not even Hermione's hand was raised.

"I know one person in the class knows what it is… Why don't you tell us Mr. Fenton?" Danny's heart sank as he was asked. The class turned around to look at him.

"Well, it is the substance that ghosts are made of." Danny answered, not really wanting to give the full explanation.

"Five points from Gryffndor for not answering when possible." Snape snapped.

The rest of the lesson they made many potions. The main ingredient was mainly ectoplasm. Danny was fairly good at making these potions, as his parents _were_ ghost hunters and scientists. Considering he was half-ghost probably also helped.

When the lesson was finally over, they began to make their way up to the divination tower.

"This will be fun…" Ron said with so much sarcasm it was hilarious. Hermione was still impressed that Danny had answered the question in potions, and Harry was still pondering over what was more powerful than a wand.

When they reached the tower, they climbed up the ladder and took a seat in the colourful classroom. Professor Trelawney sat at the front of the room on what looked like a very comfortable chair.

"Please separate into pairs, today we will be predicting the meaning of dreams." Both Harry and Danny sighed, not wanting to be revealing their horrible dreams.

"Do you want to pair with me?" Harry asked Danny. He nodded and they both took a seat at the table with a crystal ball in the middle of it. They were told to place their hands on the ball and the dream would be projected. Both of the boys were reluctant, as many of the other students were dreaming about their first kiss or their first ever patronus, but Harry and Danny's dreams were different, they were scary.

"You go first." Harry said.

"No you."

"No you"

"No you."

"No you."

"Oh fine I'll do it!" Danny said, scared of what he might reveal. He placed his hands carefully on the ball, before quickly removing them.

"Just promise me you won't ask any questions." He stated, looking at Harry. Harry nodded and watched as Danny once again, placed his hands on the ball. A huge ray o light was projected and it soon shaped into a figure.

It was Dark Dan at the Nasty Burger. There was a goth girl, an African-American, a fat man in a orange hazmat suit, a woman in a blue hazmat suit and a young girl with bright orange hair. They were obviously Danny's friends and family. Mr. Lancer was there too. They were strapped to a vat of extremely hot secret sauce that was about to blow up. Dark Dan simply laughed at Danny's weak attempt to fight him. Dan threw him hard into a trash can. Danny tried to fire a couple of ecto-blasts, but it wasn't possible because Dan had raised a shield and the blasts were fired back at Danny. He was helpless, unable to help the people who he cared about the most. Suddenly the huge vat overheated, and there was a huge boom.

The whole class turned to look at Danny's dream. It continued. The wrecks of the building were blown into tiny pieces, and so were his loved ones. "NOOOO!" Danny had yelled, but the only one to hear it was Dark Dan, who disappeared. His mission completed.

Danny removed his hands from the ball and looked around. The whole class was staring. Only the Professor knew what was happening.

"Okay. That is quite enough class! On with your own dreams! Stop looking into Mr. Fenton's!" She yelled, her glasses rolling further down her nose.

"Woah." Harry said, staring into Danny's scared face. Harry knew who one of the ghosts was, but wasn't sure about the other.

"Is that Danny Phantom?" He asked, even though he was told not to ask questions.

"Yes." Danny answered, rubbing his hands together, showing a sign of fear.

"How do you know him?" Harry asked another question. He wasn't sure if he would be able to get away with it this time.

"Just do. Can we get on with this?" Danny said quickly. Harry was quite shocked by Danny's dream. He had assumed that he would be one of those people who dreamed about a pretty girl or something, but he was very wrong.

Harry placed his hands on the ball slowly and shut his eyes tight. Harry was at Godric's Hollow, with Cedric Diggory. Danny had no idea who it was but watched anyway. "I see you brought your friend Harry… Avada Kedavra!" A voice yelled. The dream was in first person, so you never saw Harry.

"NOOOO! Cedric! Not Cedric!" Harry yelled loudly. Once again the class looked around at the two boys and watched Harry's dream. The dream was short, and it ended there.

Danny also had many questions about the dream, but decided not to ask them. The whole class was whispering about the two boys dreams. They didn't want to return to their boring dreams, but did anyway.

Now Harry had a look of worry on his face. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the class. They were told to keep a dream diary for the week. Danny and Harry both knew that they were going to create fake dreams.

Both of them were first out of the classroom, wanting to run away and hide under their beds. All of them were wondering who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was. When they were greeted by Finch, they all made funny sounds. But they were soon told that the new teacher hadn't been chosen yet, and they had the period free. Everyone ran outside or to their common room. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Danny all decided to enjoy the beautiful weather outside.

"Hey Danny, do you have a picture of Maddie?" Harry asked. Danny nodded and pulled out a picture of his friends and family. All of the people in the photograph were the same as Danny's dream. Hermione found this quite odd.

"Who are they? That must be Jack, and that's Jazz." Harry asked, pointing his finger at Sam and Tucker.

"That's Tucker and Sam. Sam's my girlfriend, she was at Kings Cross, remember? That's Tucker. He is my best friend. Sam's a goth and Tucker is a techno-geek." Danny answered, taking a seat under a huge oak tree.

"Hey Danny. Do you mind if I talk to Ron and Harry alone?" Hermione asked, much to the surprise of Ron and Harry.

"Sure, go for it." Danny replied, not feeling rejected in the least. The three walked off and stood by the castle and began to talk. Danny turned invisible and flew over to them. Hermione was speaking.

"I'm telling you, there is something weird about him! I wonder why those ghosts were in his dream, and those people are in the photograph! There is a resemblance between the Phantom guy and Danny. Same name, same sort of style, I think they are the same person!" Harry and Ron laughed.

"You really think so? How could he be a ghost? It's impossible Hermione!" Ron laughed harder.

"Really Ron! I think we should look into this!" She nagged.

"What is the point? We know it is impossible, I bet Danny is getting suspicious, lets get back!"

"You two are so thick-headed!" She complained, handing the photograph back to Harry.

"Danny, a ghost. How stupid is that?" Ron and Harry walked back towards the oak tree. Danny quickly flew back and became visible once again. 'I have to be more careful! Hermione is on to me…' He thought to himself.

Ron and Harry took a seat next to Danny.

"Do you guys feel like a bit of a flight? I do." Danny asked.

"Yeah, I do. Lets go and get the brooms. Danny I guess you can borrow a school broom." Harry answered. "Wait here. I'll go get the brooms."

Ron and Danny did as they were told. They began to talk.

"Guess what?" Ron said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Hermione thinks that you're a ghost! How dumb!" Ron laughed. Danny put on a fake laugh just to please Ron.

"Yeah! Honestly, I am so not a ghost!" Danny smiled.

"Are you going to try for Keeper in Quidditch? I am." Ron asked.

"I guess, do you think I'll be good at it?"

"Hell yeah! You were great the other night!"

"Well I guess I will then!"

"Excellent! Some competition!" Ron seemed delighted.

Pretty soon afterwards, Harry returned with three brooms.

"Ron, here is your Cleansweep. Danny, here is one of the stupid school brooms." Harry handed them their brooms and they all mounted and flew up into the air.

Dumbledore was watching from his window. He thought that Danny would prefer playing tip in the air without a broom, but wanted to fit in with Ron and Harry. Dumbledore laughed as they all played tag. Danny was secretly using intangibility as a bonus.

On the ground, Angelina the Gryffndor Quidditch captain was watching. She noticed Danny was agile and cunning. Perfect for Quidditch. She called out to Harry.

"Hey Harry! Who is he?"

"Danny Fenton!"

"Is he in Gryffndor?"

"Yes! Get up here and play tag with us!"

Angelina laughed and mounted her broom that had been in her hand. Even she couldn't catch Danny. Soon many other Gryffndors had joined the game of tag in the air. Hermione just watched from the ground and her eyes were focused on Danny the whole time.

She decided to go to the library and search a book about ghosts. The librarian was surprised that she had a student in the library on the first day back to school.

"Excuse me, do you have a section on ghosts?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly do! What type of ghosts?"

"Not the Hogwarts ghosts, other ones."

"Ah, alright. Getting curious are we?"

"What?"

"Don't worry. Just this way." The woman navigated through the library, to a section in the corner. "Call me if you need any help hmm?" The librarian returned to her desk.

Hermione was surprised how many books there were on ghosts. She pulled out a book that's title was _Ghosts and The Ghost Zone. _ She took a seat at one of the nearby desks and opened it to page one.

_Welcome to Ghosts and The Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone is a mysterious land, the flipside of our world. Many ghosts inhabit the Zone and it is extremely big. In this book you will find information about most of the well known ghosts and the important places in the Zone. Items found in The Ghost Zone can be found in the book called _The Items of the Zone._ Please refer to the page of contents._

_Page 2… Pariah Dark, King of the Ghost Zone._

_Page 3… Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter._

_Page 4… Undergrowth, Plant King of the Ghost Zone._

_Page 5… Walker, Owner of the Ghost Zone's prison._

_Page 6… The Far Frozen, peaceful land of ice-creatures and things._

_Page 7… Aragon, medieval land _

_Page 8… Ember McLain_

_Page 9… Desiree _

_Page 10… Spectra_

_Page 11… Johnny 13, Shadow and Kitty_

_Page 12… Point Dexter_

_Page 13… The Lunch Lady_

_Page 14… The Box Ghost_

_Page 15… Klemper_

_Page 16… Youngblood_

_Page 17… Technus. Master of all technology._

_Page 18… Clockwork. Master of Time_

_Page 19… Amorpho_

_Page 20… Nocturne_

_Page 21… Freakshow's Circus_

_Page 22… The Fright Knight. The Spirit of Halloween. _

_Page 23… Vlad Plasmius_

_Page 24… Danny Phantom_

_Page 25… Index_

Hermione was quite interested to learn about all of the ghosts, but was keen to look at Danny Phantom's page. She flipped to page twenty-four. There was a small picture of Danny Phantom, grinning. She began to read the information.

_Danny Phantom- Protector of Amity Park and possible the World. _

_Danny Phantom lives in Amity Park. He doesn't live in The Ghost Zone. He is a Halfa. Meaning half ghost and half human. We are not allowed to reveal his human half, and aren't capable of telling you as we do not know. He was known as Invis-o-Bill until he told the public his real name. His arch enemy is Vlad Plasmius (found on page 23.) He has protected Amity Park for two years and has many ghost powers. _

_The ability to fly_

_Ghost Ray_

_Ghost Shield_

_Ice Powers_

_Ghostly Wail_

_Intangibility_

_Invisibility_

_He has been seen with Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley often, and uses a device known as the Fenton Thermos. Not much more information is known at the current moment. _

Hermione closed the book and checked it out to read about ghosts. It had become dark outside and it was almost time for dinner in the Great Hall. She walked down a hall and saw her two best friends Harry and Ron, still playing around on brooms with Danny and some other Gryffndors. Hermione began to rack her brain. 'If he really is the ghost boy, maybe he doesn't want to tell anyone. I'll keep quiet about it I think…'

Hermione walked outside into the dark and called the boys down. All of the people playing tag sighed and landed on the ground.

"Dinner is ready." Hermione said. Everyone followed her into the Great Hall, most of them still had their brooms in their hands. The book had told her just what she needed to know.

* * *

**Okay, Until next time, REVIEW LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE!!**


	9. Friends' and Foes

**Welcome back to chapter 9! This is a bit of a nothing chapter, but i'm going to post it anyway! Now i'm gonna answer some more questions!**

**Nsyk- Thank you for reviewing like you have never reviewed before! Sorry if you thought it was too easy... Hermione is pretty smart though. :)**

**Wishes for Wings- Sorry, I don't think that i'm going to use D.A or Umbridge at the moment. Sorry. **

**Phantom'sShadow94- Yup it was obvious wasn't it? But i'm sure Ron wouldn't have been the first one... **

**Inukagome15- Yes! The caves were awesome! Woah... 30 pages is a long chapter :) **

**DigiMist- What do you know, the froot-loops are appearing in this chapter! **

**I think that is about everyone, so here is my new chappie!**

The hall was already quite full of people, although the Gryffndor table was not even half full, as most of them were having fun playing tag. Danny felt the froot loops in his cloak and his plan was becoming clearer. He smiled evilly (He wasn't evil but the smile was.) The game of Broomstick Tag was quite fun and he had enjoyed being up in the air, as he hadn't had much of a chance recently. He was getting used to the surroundings of Hogwarts.

However, he was slightly worried about Hermione. Did she know for sure? The question floated through his head, over and over, like an annoying long car-trip cassette. 'Should I ask her?' Danny asked himself. 'No Fenton! You idiot! That will make it more obvious! Just leave it…' His mind was racing, and so was his mouth. The food was excellent and once again Ron was stuffing his face continuously with meat. It reminded Danny quite a lot of Tucker.

Hermione was quite, while Ron and Harry were chatting about wizard chess.

"I sware I'm better than you Harry!" Ron boasted, sculling a jug of green cordial. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well you have been playing for longer than I have Ron. Isn't that an disadvantage?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you learnt how to produce a full Patronus in your _THIRD_ year!" Ron folded his arms, pushing away a bowl of peas.

"I'm full." Ron patted his stomach, which was bulging out of his sweater.

"I wonder why?" Hermione stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Danny and Harry laughed together, while Ron was scowling at her, his face almost as red as his hair.

The enchanted ceiling looked especially beautiful that night. Danny was still quite amazed by its beauty. He gazed up, looking into the dark, only lit by candles. He was rudely interrupted by the cold voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, Potter, Potter. I never thought you could get any lower. With the braniac and the sixth Weasley, but now you've picked up the Fenton freak!" He insulted. Most of the Slytherin table was watching, and now laughing.

Harry ignored him. Although Danny had different intentions.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Danny yelled, his eyes flickered green in anger. Malfoy looked taken back.

"No-o yo-u…" Malfoy stuttered, before Danny heard a voice way too familiar.

"Daniel, you must learn to control your temper." It said, the words sliding along his tongue.

"And you _Vladimir, _need to mind your own business!" Danny snapped back. Most of the hall had turned to watch Danny and his little act. Vlad laughed before secretly zapping Danny's shoe. Danny glared at Vlad and thought of something. He paced up to Vlad.

"_Uncie_ Vlad, I have a present for you." Danny smirked.

"Whatever it is, I don't want it." Vlad went to turn away, before being interrupted by Dumbledore, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"You don't want to accept the boys gift? Shame on you Mr. Masters." Dumbledore smiled at Danny.

"Come on _Uncie Vlad_ it's a great present!" Danny was snickering now.

"Oh fine Daniel, what is it?" Vlad asked, becoming Danny over to him. Danny reached into his cloak and clutched the box of froot loops that he had been saving. Once he pulled it out, Vlad's face was drained of all of its colour.

"I decided because you _love_ froot loops _soooo_ much, I thought you might want some! I mean, there can't possibly be a box of froot loops in the teachers lounge!" Few people giggled. Danny handed the box to Vlad. He accepted the box.

"You know Daniel, froot loops are delicious and all, but I'm sure a _froot loop_ such as me shouldn't eat himself…" Danny was lost for words.

"You can have them anyway. Oh, I forgot to tell you, GET-A-CAT!" The hall erupted with laughter. Vlad was obviously pissed off.

"I'm going to get you good Daniel… Be expecting a visit by one certain… well… _friend._" Vlad walked out. Who was Danny's _friend?_ He had a feeling it wasn't a good friend, like Sam or Tucker, but a bad friend, possibly Skulker, Technus or Ember.

The next day, Danny was on edge. Hermione, Harry and Ron were slightly worried. Danny was checking behind every door, looking outside every window and even lurking around on the moving staircases for hours. He was quite relieved that there wasn't even one un-friendly ghost attack. Sure Peeves had been tripping people over with the advantage of invisibility, but that was _Peeves_ he was continuously playing pranks. Although he had steered clear of Danny since their meeting in the Gryffndor Common room. He wasn't completely sure if there was going to be an attack tomorrow, but if there were, he would be prepared.

He was wrong. The night before he hadn't bothered 'Preparing' and when he woke up, he was greeted with a loud yell.

"Do you want to be my friend?" There was Klemper, at five o'clock in the morning, who had just woken the whole dorm.

"No! Klemper, get LOST!"

"Please? Do you want to be my friend?"

"No!"

"Sure?"

"Positive!"

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"No!"

Harry was now awake. He rubbed his eyes gently. He looked like he hadn't had a very good sleep.

"Danny who the hell is waking us up at five in the morning?" He asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Do _you_ want to be my friend?" The ghost asked Harry.

"Um… No?"

"Do you want to be my friend?" Klemper continued, waking up every boy in the room, with a loud, "Do you want to be my friend?"

Neville had made the mistake of answering yes, and was hugged tightly for several long minutes. Klemper returned to Danny.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"No."

"Do you-"

"No."

Klemper began to sob, wiping his tears on his dirty, glowing pyjama top. Danny knew he couldn't suck Klemper into the thermos, because Harry had taken one, Peeves had also taken one to 'clean' his lair from all of the ectoplasm, and plus, Klemper hadn't tried to hurt anyone yet. That wasn't including Neville's hug of death. Danny would have to put up with him _all_ day.

At breakfast, he was continuously asked the same question over and over again. He always replied with the same answer though. Many people were staring at him and his new _friend_. Even the boys that had been woken by the question still found the ghost odd. After breakfast, they had History of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione led the way to the classroom. When they arrived, a ghost greeted them. Danny's ghost sense went off immediately. The teacher laughed, before being interrupted by a rude question.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"No thanks Klemper."

"Wait, you know him?"

"Sure do! When I was visiting the Ghost Zone last holidays, I ended up meeting Walker. Nasty 'fella isn't he? Well his prison was where we met. Hermione, Ron, Harry, inside please I wish to talk to Mr. Fenton alone." The three students nodded and walked inside the classroom.

"I'd like to thank you for the whole Pariah Dark thing, and Walker. If it hadn't have been for you Mr. _Phantom _I would be still stuck there with Klemper. Are you stuck with him all day?" Danny smiled,

"No problem. I think so, do you know about Vlad Plasmius?"

"The Wisconsin ghost? Yes indeed I do. Set Pariah free if I remember correctly."

"Well he is also a Halfa, Vlad Masters is his human part, but see you cannot tell anyone, as he will reveal me also. He is my arch-nemesis, he has tried to clone me, he wanted to steal my mom, and kill my dad. He is _such _a sped!" (A/N. I don't have anything against them.)

"I see. Danny, I think it would be best if you sat up the back in my class. I'm sure a constant ghost sense isn't pleasant."

"Don't worry, Klemper will be there anyway."

"Okay. Just one last question, is it true that you can use the ghostly wail?"

"Yeah! If something happens, and I gotta use it, you might be able to see it!"

The ghost nodded and floated inside the classroom, soon followed by Danny. (Although Danny wasn't floating.) Then soon followed by Klemper and the usual, "Do you want to be my friend?"

Harry had been right. History of magic was the most boring thing he had ever had to sit and listen to, and he had listened to Lancer read the whole handbook of school rules to the class.

"So in 1234, which witch was hung in the muggle world?"

"Bridgette Wyer." Hermione was the only one who had answered the professor's question.

Danny actually looked up from his notepad, which had been graphitised by the ink from Danny's quill. He had used green ink for no reason in particular, other than that it looked awesome. He had drawn a cartoon version of Plasmius. He had given the vampire-like ghost a large moustache, a lot like the fat lady's old one. He had also given him elf shoes and a long rats-tail and a mullet hairstyle.

Ron had begun to count how many times Klemper asked someone to be his friend. At the current moment, it was forty-seven times. The whole class were almost dead by the first period was over, metaphorically speaking. They all rushed out the door to find Fred and George Weasley with their best friend, Lee.

"They found a DADA teacher! Run! Run from the woman!" Fred yelled.

"Save yourselves!" George exclaimed, faking a shot in the arm. Many had gathered to watch the act. It continued with more prank spells and the cheering was horrendous.

Just on que, Snape just _had_ to break up the party.

"What on earth are you boys doing? Detention! Professor Nialcm (Spell it backwards!) will not be happy!" Snape spat, pointing to his dungeon. The boys sighed and walked off and down into the depths of the dungeon.

"Wonder if this Professor is really like?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know, I guess we'll find out after Transfiguration." Harry replied. They walked off down the hallway. Danny hadn't really- lets say mastered Transfiguration quite yet. Once, during tutoring, Danny had been supposed to turn a toothpick into a match, but it ended up a pair of evil ghost scissors. Hermione wasn't sure how it had happened though.

McGonagall welcomed everyone into her classroom. The walked down the aisle and up to the chalk board, to be welcomed by a "Do you want to be my friend?" From Klemper.

"Jeez! That is getting old!" Ron complained.

"I know! How many times have you been asked Parvati?" Harry asked the Indian girl who was seated next to him.

"Four."

"Okay, that is fifty now!" Ron exclaimed, as if it was a good thing.

"Class settle down! I know the ghost is quite… well odd, but I have a class to teach! Today we are working on quite an advanced transfiguration. We will try to turn a cat into a dog." Some of the class laughed. "Yes! I know it sounds weird, but it is very complex and whoever can do it will be awarded one hundred house points." She flicked her wand around, and a cat appeared in front of every student.

"As usual, the spell is _Transformo Newo! _I suggest you get started!" She smiled and most of the students took their wand from their pockets.

The spell was cast all over the room. Neville's cat showed no form of transformation at all. Ron's cat was rather odd… It had dogs ears and a tail, with a lizard tongue and the rest was simply a cat. Even Hermione wasn't making much progress. Danny tried for the seventh time.

"Oh my… ghost!" Danny yelled. He had transformed his cat into a dog… but it was a ghost dog. Why did it always have to be a _ghost_ dog? The green dog was flying around the room, drooling ectoplasmic drool on the students. Many cries of

"Ew!" and "Yuck! Get that thing away from me!" were made. McGonagall laughed. She winked at Danny. He looked around, to check where everyone was looking, and the secretly fired an ecto-blast at it. The pooch cried in pain and the dog fell to the floor.

"What was that?" A girl from Hufflepuff yelled. Danny spotted Peeves floating above him, clutching the Fenton Thermos. He dropped it into Danny's lap and he flew off. Danny got out of his seat and told everyone to move out of the way. He pointed the thermos at the pup and it was sucked up by a huge flash of whitish-blue light and it was trapped inside the thermos. While Danny had the chance, he sucked up Klemper as well. The class cheered as no one was asking the same annoying question over and over and over and over…

"Fifty points to Gryffndor for a correct transformation, but because of… certain molecules it was contaminated, thus creating a ghost dog. Another ten points to Danny Fenton for cleaning up his mess." Even the Hufflepuff's were happy and went to high-five Danny for his ghost capturing skills. There were only three people in the room where the mysterious ecto-blast had come from. Hermione, McGonagall and of course, Danny.

The class was excused, and everyone begin to chat about the ghost dog and its downfall. Danny knew exactly what would be the main subject for gossip at Hogwarts tonight.

The four friends walked along the almost empty halls, talking about McGonagall's class, and who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would be.

"We know it is a female, and her name is Professor Nialcm and she is apparently really mean or bad. Doesn't that sound fun?" Harry joked, as they turned a corner to see their new teacher.

It was quite an odd sight. She had jet black hair, with an electric blue streak through it. She wore it up in a high pony-tail. She had extremely dark eye make-up all over her eyes and down the side of her face. She had two huge blue hoop earrings. Dark purple lipstick had been applied carefully. Her mascara was clumpy. She had a high heeled pair of silver boots, with black tights, and a blue singlet. To top it off, she wore a black cloak with a little 'e' sewn in with blue thread. She was nothing like what they expected. She reminded Danny too much of a certain Ember McLain. Then Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny was the last into the room, and he was greeted by a quiet.

"Hello, Dipstick. Like my makeover?" She smiled. Danny had a bad feeling about this. He saw her guitar in the corner. Since when did Dumbledore hire evil ghosts as teachers?

He took a seat at the back of the room, trying to get out of range so his ghost sense wouldn't be bothering him for the whole lesson.

"Afternoon Dipsticks." The statement started a bit of bickering.

"I say, who gives a damn about whatever I'm supposed to be teaching, so lets rock out!" The Professor grabbed her guitar from the corner and began to strum some chords.

"My names Ember, and you call me that, and that only!" She began to play her song that Danny knew too well.

"_Yeah! Ooooooh!_

_It was, it was September,_

_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall, _

_To you I did surrender, _

_Two weeks, you didn't call._

_Your life goes on without me,_

_My life, a losing game_

_But you should, you should not doubt me!_

'_Cause you will remember my name!_

_EMBER! You will remember!_

_EMBER! One thing remains!_

_EMBER! So warm and tender!_

_You will remember my name!..."_

She continued to sing her trademark song. The class seemed to love it, and were up out of their seats dancing. Danny ducked down under his desk and yelled,

"Goin' Ghost!" It was loud enough to be heard, but not over the sound of the pop princess rocking her world.

"Dipstick! I wondered if I would have do deal with you. Plasmius told Skulker, who told Technus, who told Johnny 13, who told Youngblood, who told me. So I decided I'll make your new life here a living hell!" Ember explained, turning the knob on her guitar. Before she even had a chance to strum, Danny froze her inside a icy prison, before creating a large ball of ectoplasm and fired it at her.

Black dye began to drain from her hair, and revealed her flaming blue hair. She smiled, as Ron began to chant "Ember!"

"Oh no…" The classroom was a wreck, and no one had even touched a wand. They were all too busy dancing to notice what was happening.

Her flaming blue ponytail grew higher and longer. She grinned and got up from where she had landed. Her fist became pink and she began to continuously fire balls of ectoplasm. She phased through the roof. Danny soon followed her, but she had forgotten her guitar… He had picked it up and took it with him.

"Come and get me, Dipstick!" She teased, as she continuously flew up though the floors.

"You're gonna run out of floors to phase through you know." Danny said, as he flew through the Divintation tower, much to the surprise of many third years.

"You know, I'm not really in the mood for this now. I can't even think of some witty banter!"

"Wow. That's a first Dipstick!"

"I've gotten better since last time poop princess!"

"Whoa. That is such a _great _line Phantom." Her voice was full of so much sarcasm that it wasn't funny. Even Danny knew that the line was the crappiest he had _ever_ come up with.

"I thought you were better than that Phantom."

"So did I. I think you might be forgetting something Ember…" She looked around.

"Oh dammit!" She cursed, flinging her hands up into the air, causing her poor disguise to fall off, revealing her usual skanky outfit.

Danny pulled her guitar from behind his back, and began to strum, much to the annoyance of Ember.

"Hey! You aren't doing that right!" She screamed, throwing herself at Danny.

"You actually are right… I don't really need this to defeat you…" Danny smiled, and threw the guitar as hard as he could, to the ground, which was around forty metres away.

"No! Not Buddy! No!" Danny snickered.

"Buddy? Since when did evil ghosts give their electric guitars names?" Ember's face looked angry, very angry.

She yelled and screamed, firing random ecto-blasts everywhere.

"Do you mind? I am trying to teach a class here and all I can hear is screaming!" Flitwick yelled from a second floor window. He soon looked up to see Danny Phantom and Ember McLain battling it out.

"Oops, sorry." He said sheepishly, closing the window.

The battle was going to last for ever if Danny didn't do something worthwhile soon. Ember's face was filled with rage, as she bolted at Danny, her hands glowing a deadly pink. Danny simply smiled. He pulled the Fenton Thermos from his pocket, and released the ghosts inside.

"Oh no… Not him again! Not him!" She yelped, collecting the wreckage of her 'Buddy.'

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"No!" Ember flew off, out of the Hogwarts gates, and far away. But she had a very friendly companion. Klemper.

Danny sucked the ghost dog back up into the thermos. He flew of back towards the classroom. He phase through the walls, and transformed back to Danny Fenton in the hallway. He quietly entered the room unnoticed. Everyone was still partying hard, even though the music had been stopped ten minutes ago. Hermione was just sitting at her desk, reading a book that was entitled, _Ghosts and The Ghost Zone._ 'Uh oh.' Danny thought, making his way back to his seat.

"So Hermione, what are you reading." Danny asked, although he knew what she was reading about.

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"If you _must_ know, it is about your type of ghosts. It is actually quite interesting. I think that teacher was Ember McLain."

"Oh, her."

Hermione nodded. She opened her mouth to speak, but was beaten to it by Danny.

"It's okay if you've figured it out. I know you're a smart cookie."

"But-"

"Just don't tell anyone okay? I don't really want the whole school knowing by dinner." Hermione looked shocked.

"How did you know I knew?"

"Hello! Invisibility, the ability to fly! I might be dumb, but I know when something is wrong." Danny smiled.

"Can I tell Ron and Harry?"

"No."

"Okay then. This class is acting like a bunch of maniacs. Maybe we should go and speak to McGonagall." Danny nodded, and the two of the walked out of the hectic classroom.

They were both silent on the way. When they arrived, McGonagall was with a class of sixth years. Fred and George waved at them.

"Yes?" McGonagall said sharply.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yes Mr. Fenton. Is Miss. Granger coming too?"

"Why not? Yeah, Hermione can come." McGonagall nodded and she gestured the children into a corner of the room.

"What is it?" The Professor asked.

"Well, Ember McLain was out Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Danny blurted.

"Ahh, yes that. Clockwork sent her as a test."

"What type of test would that had been?" Danny was puzzled. Why would Clockwork send Ember?

"To test if you aren't busy… If you catch my drift."

"Okay… But why?"

"I cannot tell you, as I do not know. Dumbledore and Clockwork have a close connection and Clockwork has information on a prophecy, war and death. I am not allowed to know anymore. I suggest you tell your cousin and friends to be prepared…"

Danny nodded, even though he was quite confused. He and Hermione walked out of her classroom.

"Oh and tell the students they have the rest of the period off." McGonagall stated from the front of her room. Hermione nodded and they walked off.

"We have to tell Harry and Ron." Hermione stated.

"I already said, you can't tell them!" Danny replied dryly.

"No, about the war. McGonagall said war, death and something about a prophecy."

"Yeah, okay then. We are going to have to start preparing." Danny gave her a half-smile and they walked off.

"It's my third day and I already have to worry about some war… Great. This year is going to be a lot of fun…" His voice was filled of sarcasm. Hermione giggled and they both entered the classroom to give the students the good news about their free period.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I went a bit overboard with the sarcasm... i think... Please Review!**


End file.
